Ese peligroso juego entre la seducción y el amor
by Sakura23165
Summary: A.U., Grelliam. Alemania, 1945. Sexo sólo por placer, sexo sólo por libertad... sexo sólo por amor... cuando uno juega a seducir, debe tener cuidado de no enamorarse... sobre todo, cuando la vida está en juego... Advertencia: Lemon
1. Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro

¡Hola! Esta vez les traigo un fic Grelliam inspirado parcialmente en el doujinshi Prision of Love (Prisión de amor). No me culpen :P el uniforme que le pusieron a William se parece a un uniforme nazi xD :P

En este fic, William es un alto mando nazi, a cargo de un campo de concentración, mientras Grell es un prisionero :P

Espero que les guste

Prologo: Primer encuentro

El tren paró en seco y todas las llantas chirriaron a la vez contra los rieles; la maquinaria dejó escapar una última bocanada de humo negro al cielo. El sol brillaba en el punto más alto, quemante y poderoso. No existía ni una nube a su alrededor.

Entre los pequeños huecos, muchos pares de ojos se asomaban para contemplar el exterior. El panorama no era alentador, pues a pesar de estar rodeados por vegetación, el sitio donde habían sido condenados parecía una pradera estéril, sin más sombras que las de los edificios situados ahí. Un alambrado de púas rodeaba el sitio, asegurándose que ninguno de los "animales" se escapará…

Porque, para ellos, eso eran, animales. No, probablemente los consideraban menos que animales, sólo carroña. Las puertas de los vagones se abrieron, cegando momentáneamente a los tripulantes, quienes no tuvieron ni un segundo para reponer la vista, cuando ya eran sacado por la fuerza. Durante todo el camino en la locomotora, ellos permanecieron de pie. El calor no había ayudado y la falta de ventilación ocasionó que los olores humanos se encerraran, provocando vapores apestosos de orines, excrementos, sudor y dientes sucios.

Por un segundo se asomó, él era de los últimos en abandonar aquel trasporte. Con cuidado, apartó un mechón de su largo cabello del color de la sangre, mientras soltaba el aire contenido en un suspiro, el aire fresco golpeó sus sentidos, sin embargo, el panorama mostrado por sus ojos verdes, tras unos cristales de armazón rojo, le hizo pensar que estaba mejor en el infernal tren. Aquellos, quienes como él eran presos, vestían uniformes blancos con rayas azules, desgastados; ellos estaban esparcidos por todas partes, sentados, parados, como sea, siempre con una expresión de tristeza en los rostros carcomidos. Mientras con quienes viajó, aún con sus ropajes normales, comenzaban a marchar. Rodeados por hombres uniformados de soldados, muy bien armados. Todos sólo podían obedecer las órdenes de los militares, abandonar sus pertenecías y caminar en línea recta.

El pelirrojo saltó al suelo, más pronto que tarde, los músculos protestaron y sus piernas fallaron por un instante. Se fue de rodillas contra el piso empedrado e inmediatamente sintió un profundo dolor en ellas, además del dorso de su mano derecha. La movió, dejando unas cuantas manchas carmesíes entre el polvo y la suciedad.

-¡levántate! ¡Levántate, ahora!-exigió un militar rubio, con su metralleta en mano. El pelirrojo lo vio por unos segundos, antes de regresar su mirada al suelo- ¡No oyes! ¡Arriba!

-¡no puedo! ¡no siento las malditas piernas!-gruñó el pelirrojo ante la rabia del armado, quien le soltó un brutal golpe en la mandíbula, el cual terminó de derribar al nuevo prisionero.

-¡No faltes al respeto, puta! ¡Aprende tu lugar!-le gritó. Algunos prisioneros se detuvieron a ver, sin embargo, ninguno intentó intervenir

-bien…-canturrió el derribado para ponerse de pie, lentamente, con trabajo, pues sus piernas temblaron un segundo al verse obligadas a cargar su peso- "soldado", si, "soldado"-contestó, con un movimiento burlón, bastante femenino de caderas. El hombre armado apretó los dientes e intentó un golpe más, cuando fue detenido por una mano enguantada en negro

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó una nueva voz masculina, el pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo. Por el uniforme era obvio que el recién llegado tenía una posición más alta que el rubio.

Era más alto que ellos dos, cabello negro, perfectamente peinado de lado. Como todos, llevaba la gorra con un águila en la parte de arriba y un cráneo casi donde estaba el visor, botas negras perfectamente pulidas, uniforme negro muy pulcro, guantes negros. E igualmente poseía ojos verdes, ocultos tras unos lentes

-Señor, este prisionero está comportándose de manera insolente- indicó el soldado tras saludar. El pelirrojo, hizo sonar sus dientes con molestia; el nuevo vio aquel gesto con interés y se dirigió directamente a él

-¿Cómo te llamas?-inquirió. Tras eso, recibió una mirada de incredulidad por parte de su interlocutor, quien pestañó varias veces.

-¿eso importa?- dijo el pelirrojo, después de una pausa-Al final, sólo voy a ser un número más-contestó, aún con un dejo de desafío en su voz. El subordinado se enfureció de nueva cuenta y movió su mano, listo para soltarle otro golpe

-¿Cómo te atre…?-gritó, colérico. El objeto de su rabia no pudo evitar retroceder un poco, mientras cerraba los párpados. Esperó el dolor, pero nunca llegó.

El hombre de mayor grado le detuvo el puño al rubio, sujetándole el brazo por segunda vez. En cierta manera, al pelinegro le parecía interesante la actitud de aquel pelirrojo; la mayoría de las personas ya estaban reducidas a llorones aterrados en cuanto bajaban de los trenes, sin atreverse a verlos de frente, o hablarles, sólo corrían tropezándose con sus propios pies, obedeciendo.

El pelirrojo parpadeo unos segundos, e igual que el soldado, vio al hombre con la incredulidad pintada en la cara, aunque ese sentimiento duro casi nada, pues al poco tiempo volvía a fruncir el entrecejo con rabia. Ni el soldado de alto rango entendió del todo el porqué de su propia acción.

-vaya con los demás-ordenó el pelinegro, soltando el brazo de su subordinado-yo me encargó de él….-agregó, ante la molestia del mencionado. El armado dio un último saludo respetuoso, miró mal al prisionero y se fue.

El pelirrojo lo miró marcharse con las manos en las caderas. A pesar de ser hombre, su porte y su forma de pararse resultaban muy femeninas, además era obvio que usaba maquillaje, algo arruinado por el sudor. Vestía un traje sastre negro, con chaleco carmesí, un moño al cuello de color blanco de rayas rojas y unas botas también rojas con tacones bastante altos. Su largo cabello caía cual cascada por su espalda ancha, oliendo a rosas

-deberías cuidar tu lengua… o puede que te la arranquen…-dijo el alto mando tras comprobar que el soldado estaba bastante lejos

-tch… no me asustan…después de todo, _ustedes_ me trajeron aquí para morir-contentó el pelirrojo con todo el desafío y rencor. A pesar de sentir su interior morir de miedo, la rabia que sentía ocupaba el 80% de su mente, llenando su ser de odio en contra del hombre en frente de él, así como odio contra los otros demás soldados a su alrededor: los odiaba, los odiaba mucho y los seguiría odiando con todo su irreverente e imprudente ser, después de todo, así siempre fue su personalidad. El aludido se impresionó unos segundos, antes de volver a poner una expresión fría

-tal vez… pero si te portas bien… puede que sobrevivas…-dijo el pelinegro, alzando su mano hacia él. El pelirrojo se congeló unos segundos, pero rápidamente retrocedió al sentir los dedos enguantados sobre su mejilla de porcelana-¿Cómo te llamas?- volvió a preguntar el alto mando

No recibió respuesta…

-mi nombre es William T. Spears-se presentó, cordialmente, realizando un pequeño saludo, antes de volverlo a ver-Te acabo de decir mi nombre es justo que ahora me des el tuyo…

-Grell Sutcliff…-indicó el pelirrojo tras unos segundos de silencio. Aun lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y había soltado su nombre con toda la intención de oírse igual a un escupitajo.

-bueno, Grell, te aconsejo tener más cuidado con tus modales y obedecer las reglas-dijo William-no queremos que dañen esa linda cara tuya- agregó, ante la sorpresa del mencionado. Inmediatamente después, William señaló hacia donde los prisioneros caminaban.

Grell lo miró por unos segundos, antes de caminar hacia uno de esos edificios donde estaban el resto de los condenados. William no le perdió de vista sólo cuando desapareció en el interior, sintiéndose un poco extraño y divertido por la actitud tan irreverente de ese nuevo prisionero. Olió su mano, aún permanecía en sus dedos la esencia a rosas silvestres.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un cambio justo

Capítulo 2: Un cambio justo

Se levantó, rascando momentáneamente su cabeza. Sintió sus dedos pasar entre su ahora corto cabello rojo y suspiró. Si odiaba algo más que la suciedad en la que dormía o el propio mal olor que salía de su piel, era tener el cabello corto, después de todo, aunque no les importara, él era una Dama.

Miró a su alrededor, aún con el sueño marcado en su cara… ¿Quién podría tener más de una hora o dos de descanso en esas condiciones? A pesar de sentir el cuerpo maltratado, las noches eran frías y si no querías que te agarraran a golpes, mejor dejabas la chaqueta aun lado. Por otro lado, también estaba el hecho de los "colchones", si se les podía llamar así, eran más duros que una piedra.

Pero lo peor, realmente lo peor de todo era la comida: una especie de sopa, la cual era sólo líquido sin nada, y un pan, o algo parecido, hecho de aserrín; ambos con un sabor asqueroso. Durante las primeras noches, Grell solo podía escuchar su propio estomago gruñir sin control, provocándole dolores, pues literalmente se estaba comiendo a sí mismo; los ácidos estomacales no dejaban de trabajar, rogando por algo de comer.

Realmente, esa no era la forma de tratar a una Dama

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó desde que vio por última vez el mundo fuera del alambrado de púas; sentía como hubiesen pasado décadas, siglos, milenios, cuando realmente no debían ser más de unos cuantos meses. Podía recordarlo, como uno recuerda ese último sueño antes de despertar: su estudio, no muy grande, pero suyo, totalmente adornado, con ramos de rosas rojos por todas partes, cuadros, antigüedades y una silla roja, frente a un escritorio rojo con sus lápices de colores. Todo el día, olía a diferentes tipos de incienso.

De música, un megáfono sonando con Mozart, para ayudar su imaginación, mientras era rodeado de maniquíes con los ropajes más finos, creados por su propia mano. La ventana inmensa daba a la calle y otros edificios. Algunas tardes, recibía visitas de amistades o gente pidiéndole un traje especial o un vestido especial, pues se había ganado el reconocimiento del mejor modista…

Eso fue antes de que _ellos_ llegaran, marchando fuertemente con sus botas; el eco de la muerte, arrasando cual incendio con todo a su paso. Su vida había sido hermosa, si no lujosa, al menos estable, hasta que ellos decidieron que los judíos eran el mal y que lo "diferente" era igual a "peligroso". Su único pecado fue que su interior no concordaba con su exterior, su único pecado fue tener un sexo equivocado, contrario a su identidad de género… su único pecado fue nacer…sólo eso y ahora…

Todos los días morían docenas de los "enemigos de la nación", y sus cuerpos eran apilados en zanjas lejanas, para evitar que apestaran los cuarteles. Grell nunca había visto esos grotescos cementerios él mismo, sin embargo, otros prisioneros eran llevados a arrojar los cadáveres; muchos, regresaban contando el horror de ver miles de mujeres, hombres, ancianos, ancianas, niños, niñas, bebés, unos sobre los otros, totalmente desnudos con los ojos fijos en la nada.

Los que no morían de agotamiento por el trabajo forzado sin agua y bajo la luz del sol, eran molidos a golpes por desobedecer reglas tontas, sino, eran llevados a otros campos de concentración, o desaparecían simplemente dentro de los edificios "hospitales". Todo podía costar la vida.

Grell prefería conservar la suya por algún tiempo, aunque en su interior, deseara contestarles mal a esos soldados de pacotillas. La segunda que vez lo hizo recibió una golpiza; la tercera vez, la paliza fue interrumpida por ese hombre, William T. Spears, quien le advirtió de nueva cuenta cuidar su lengua. Grell le hizo caso, más bien por el instinto de sobrevivencia. Después de ese momento, sólo contestaba entre dientes las groserías que él tenía ganas de soltarles en las caras.

Morir. Morir rebelándose totalmente, morir agachando la cabeza. No tenía más opciones, pero realmente prefería la remota posibilidad de salir de ahí. La esperanza, aunque pequeña, se negaba a irse.

-¡ah, maldición!-escupió, soltando la papa, la cual rodó por el suelo, y el cuchillo hizo un eco al golpear secamente el piso de madera a sus pies. Mientras, Grell se llevaba el dedo cortado a los labios, en un intento de parar las gotas carmesíes que brillaban en su blanca piel.

-ten cuidado, Grell, no puedes dejar que te escuchen-dijo otro muchacho, más joven en apariencia, e inocente en la misma; igualmente usaba lentes y su cabello castaño claro era corto. Él llevaba un canasto de ropa

-¡al diablo! ¡Ya perdí la cuenta de todos los cortes que me he hecho! –se quejó el pelirrojo, efectivamente su mano y dedos estaban llenos de heridas, algunas más profundas que otras. El muchacho se acercó a verlo, tomándole la mano herida.

\- no esta tan mal… a penas se notan…-dijo. Grell lo miró fijamente, frunciendo el entrecejo

-gracias, Alan, pero sé que se notan y mucho-indicó el pelirrojo con molestia-nunca fui buena cocinera-agregó, desviando la mirada. Era increíble que alguien con su talento en el diseño y la actuación fuera tan torpe en cuanto a la cocina se refería

\- ya sé… cambiemos de trabajo-comentó Alan con una sonrisa- yo pelo las papas y tú planchas la ropa…

-¿seguro? Puede que ellos se enojen-respondió Grell, aún más molesto. No sólo los mandaban a los campos a pudrirse, sino también, los usaban de mano de obra gratis, o mejor dicho, esclavos.

-mientras alguien haga el trabajo, no creo que importa-comentó Alan, tomando el cuchillo, mientras sonreía. Grell suspiró, cediendo el asiento, e iba a tomar el canasto. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó al muchacho levantar la papa del suelo.

-no la laves-dijo Grell- si tenemos suerte, los que la coman sufrirán de salmonela o algo así- agregó, con una sonrisa entre burlona y seductora. Alan, por su parte, se rió. El pelirrojo sonrió un poco, ahora con cariño, antes de salir

Grell fue a cumplir su nuevo trabajo, como siempre maldiciendo en voz baja. De hecho, dejar papas sucias, ya peleadas con las otras no era lo único que había hecho; no, no. Algunas veces escupía en las bebidas o en la comida, incluso una vez dejó a un perro lamer una hogaza de pan que se le cayó al piso. Esas eran sus pequeñas muestras de rebeldía silenciosa, para devolverles un poco del mal hecho a su persona y a los demás, tal vez no era mucho, pero servían para remediar el odio cuando lo llevaban a alguna casa hacer la limpieza o a servir durante una cena como criado. Igualmente debía tener cuidado con eso: si lo descubrían, lo mataban.

La casa en la que se encontraban estaba muy cerca del campo de concentración, de hecho, por la ventana del ático se podía ver el alambrado de púas entre el follaje. Era una construcción alta, de varios pisos, muy bien acomoda, aunque sólo con los muebles necesarios, sencillos y sin adornos.

Una sala gris, un comedor con una gran mesa, también gris, una cocina gris, pasillos grises, escaleras grises, varios cuartos grises y un ático gris. A pesar del aire limpio, el olor a detergente, todo perfectamente acomodado, ordenado, y cierta comodidad provocado por buenos ingresos económicos, todo era gris.

Sin más, comenzó a planchar las ropas en el comedor. Su mano aún le ardía por los diferentes cortes, todos, relativamente nuevos; sí, realmente era terrible en la cocina. En ese momento, la sirvienta del hogar, quien seguramente era 100% mejor tratada, dejó unas galletas en la mesa de enfrente. Todas se veían deliciosas, sobre todo, para alguien que llevaba tanto tiempo sin comer.

-oh… maldición…-se quejó por enésima vez el pelirrojo. Su estómago arremetió con un gruñido muy notorio; el hambre regresaba otra vez con fuerza, aun cuando ya estaba acostumbrado a ignorarla.

Malditos torturadores, pensó. Seguramente era apropósito. Debía serlo, después de todo, sabían sobre las presencias de sus "mascotas" en la casa… querían hacerlo sufrir y restregarle en la cara la comida que nunca podía saborear.

Grell intentó regresar otra vez al planchado, sin embargo, las galletas seguían ahí, siendo una tentación terrible. Miró por todas partes, no había nadie, ni otros prisioneros, ni otros criados, ni siquiera otros soldados… contempló las galletas por quinta vez…

Tal vez… sólo tal vez…

Se acercó con cuidado, aun viendo a sus alrededores, esperando. Nadie. No había nadie, y con cuidado, fijó su atención al plato de galletas… tomó una, cubierta de mermelada de fresa. Su estómago sonó otra vez, ansioso por recibir comida… pero cuando llevaba el postre a su boca, una mano enguantada de negro se cerró en su muñeca con la velocidad de una cobra y la fuerza de un grillete de acero. El pelirrojo saltó, sorprendido, girando a ver a la persona a su lado; el miedo adornaba su rostro. La galleta abandonó su agarre.

Era el tal William, quien ahora lo miraba con frialdad; sus ojos parecían cuchillos atravesando su alma y Grell tragó saliva. Había intentado robar, una miserable galleta, sí, pero sabía que habían castigado brutalmente a muchos por cosas aún más pequeñas…

-parece que realmente no quieres entender…-dijo William lentamente, acercándose a Grell. Éste, aún con su muñeca prisionera, quiso retroceder-y ahora, vienes a mi casa a robar…

-¿tu casa…?-repitió Grell, asustado.

Por un segundo, vio la burla pintar el rostro serio de aquel hombre, mientras una sonrisa socarrona se dibujaba finamente en sus labios. El pelirrojo frunció otra vez el ceño, volviendo a retomar su actitud desafiante, aunque las piernas le temblaban descontroladas.

-es lo menos que puedes darme por planchar tu ropa-desafío Grell, jalando su mano atrapada. William no lo soltó, pero se sonrió aún más con esa respuesta

-¿vuelves a contestar mal?-preguntó, jalando al pelirrojo hacia él. El prisionero intentó resistir, luchando en contra de su agarre como un zorro que cayó en la trampa del cazador

-sí… y si quieres golpearme, hazlo de una maldita buena vez…-desafío Grell, dejando atrás su inútil lucha y parándose rectamente, para ver fijamente a los ojos del hombre, sobre él. William cerró un momento sus parpados.

Grell abrió su boca, para decir algo más, sin embargo, aún detenido por su muñeca, fue empujado contra una pared cercana. William posicionó su cuerpo sobre el de él, metiéndose entre las largas y bien formadas piernas del pelirrojo, sosteniendo su muñeca por encima de la cabeza contra el tabique. Grell había dejado escapar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa por ese súbito movimiento, mientras sentía el calor subir a sus mejillas, pintándolas de un profundo rojo.

Miró al hombre, mientras William le acariciaba el cuello. Tal vez fuera su aroma personal, pero aquel pelirrojo seguía oliendo a rosas y por alguna razón, le encantaba ese olor; se drogaba en él, además de que no podía negar lo bien que se sentía el frágil y suave cuerpo de Grell entre el suyo: parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

-deja… déjame…-Grell intentó resistir, empujarlo, sin embargo, no pudo si quiera hacerlo retroceder unos pasos. La mirada de ese hombre, más el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, lo hacían sonrojarse más, mientras las piernas se negaban a sostenerlo… ¿Por miedo? No estaba seguro…

-¿te parece un cambio, Grell Sutcliff?-le susurró al oído, estremeciendo al joven enfrente de él. Al mismo tiempo, Grell abría los parpados impresionado. Él seguía recordando su nombre, el nombre de un prisionero, de un condenado a muerte…

-¿Cuál…William T. Spears?-preguntó, tras unos segundos, marcando el nombre lentamente, seductoramente. Grell siempre se le había dado bien el juego de la seducción y William sonrió un poco ante eso.

-un beso… a cambio de esa galleta…-indicó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Grell también lo vio, algo molesto por esas palabras… está bien que le encantara hacerse notar ante hombre guapos, pero no era una fácil que se vendía por cosas y mucho menos por cosas tan sencillas como una…su estómago volvió a gruñir…

Maldición…

-está bien- aceptó, mientras remojaba sus labios secos con la lengua, en un gesto que hizo a William sentir un giro en el estómago y un escalofrío placentero subirle por toda la columna vertebral. Los ojos de Grell, clavados en los suyos, lo seducían con la invitación de probar sus besos.

El pelirrojo se le acercó lentamente, sonriendo, otra vez con esos movimientos tan femeninos e invitadores. Abrió su boca al estar cerca del rostro de William. El alto rango se acercó a él, vacilante. Era cierto que esa había sido su idea, pero realmente no esperaba que Grell le siguiera el juego, sólo quiso hacerlo rabiar más; verlo comportarse de manera tan imprudente le causaba cierto placer silencioso. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, listo para besarlo.

William acercó sus labios a los de él. A pesar de sus intenciones originales, no podía perder esa oportunidad…

Sus labios se encontraron ligeramente, vacilantemente, y el pelinegro otra vez sintió más escalofríos, mientras un calor se apoderaba de su pecho; esos labios sabían también, como chocolate y se sentía tan frágiles y suaves, igual a las rosas. Profundizo el beso un poco más, colocando su mano en la nuca del pelirrojo, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras del color de la sangre.

Grell lo siguió, igualmente aumentando el ritmo conforme el alto mando lo besaba, cada vez con mayor ansia. No sabía muy bien que esperar, sin embargo, el calor placentero recorriéndole el cuerpo no era una de esas cosas… ese sujeto era un monstruo, ¿no? Parte de los malditos que iban a terminar con su vida… entonces… ¿Por qué sus labios sabían tan bien? Y a pesar de la pasión, lo notaba fácilmente, William no sabía muy bien cómo actuar y eso lo hizo enternecerse… esa era la primera vez que William besaba, ¿no? Tan tierno como un niño…

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, Grell le seguía sonriendo de manera seductora, mientras a William le tomó algo de tiempo volver a reponer su seriedad; con cuidado se arregló los lentes.

Sin decir una palabra se separó del pelirrojo, quien solo lo miró, con duda. William se dirigió a la mesa, tomó otra galleta con mermelada de fresa y se la puso en la mano

-ahí está el pago…-indicó, para salir torpemente de la sala

Grell lo miró, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior. Ese beso había sabido tan bien, pero una vez pasado el calor, comenzaba odiarlo tanto. Miró la galleta y se la llevó a la boca. Bueno, al menos había sido un cambio justo… y quien sabe, tal vez podía llegar a otros más con él.


	3. Chapter 3: Juguemos a seducirnos

Capítulo 3: Juguemos a seducirnos

Un año pasó en ese maldito agujero. Los trenes no dejaban de llegar, llevando más condenados en centenas. A pesar de las muertes diarias, el número de presos iba en aumento, por lo tanto, la comida comenzaba a escasear; más pronto que tarde sólo recibían el pedazo de pan de aserrín, sin embargo, este mismo se reducía de tamaño con cada día. Igualmente el agua iba en descenso, permitiéndoles tomar unas cuantas gotas una vez por semanas.

Los días cada vez eran más calurosos conforme la primavera avanzaba, despiadada. El sol se los dejaba saber, cada vez con más potencia, brillando con intensidad a la mitad del cielo; sus rayos contra las rocas provocaban un destello, además de triplicar la sensación de calor y el sudor, el cual hacia que los apestosos uniformes se les pegaran al cuerpo. Aun así eran obligados a trabajar día tras día sin descanso, construyendo más "casas" para el resto de los condenados, acareando piedras o metales enormes dentro de los hornos de forjado; no era exagerar decir que ahí, particularmente, las temperaturas alcanzaban al Infierno.

El peligro era cada vez más latente. Todos los días alguien desfallecía o se desmayaba a causa del calor, sin embargo, era golpeado por los soldados hasta que le rompían el cráneo o se lograba parar a seguir trabajando. La mayoría de las veces, ese desafortunado tenía un hueso roto debido a la paliza y por ende, moría poco después.

Mientras, él estaba escondido, le dolían mucho los brazos. Grell estaba tumbado en el piso polvoroso a la sombra de unos materiales de construcción, dejados cerca del alambrado. El pelirrojo veía más allá de las púas, observando la vegetación del otro lado extenderse… era tan extraño pensar que se trataba del mismo lugar… parecía que detrás de esa cerca se abría otro mundo totalmente diferente… el mundo de la libertad.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había nubes en el cielo. Al parecer llovería, bueno, eso resultaba ser una bendición en aquellas condiciones; refrescaría el ambiente y algún listo dejaría un pequeño bote para recolectar el agua, o bien, la mayoría tomaría de los charcos. Grell, por su parte, moría por tener un baño, aunque fuera con agua helada… le molestaba sentir el cabello pegado a su frente sudorosa, además de la comezón al tener polvo y mugre por todo el cuerpo.

-ahí estabas…-dijo una voz. Alan estaba parado cerca, con una ligera sonrisa y dos pedazos del llamado "pan"-pude salvar este para ti, Miss Sutcliff…- agregó.

-gracias, Alan, cariño, eres un amor- contestó Grell, tomando la comida ofrecida, mientras el muchacho se acostaba a su lado. El pelirrojo miró en silencio el pan y se lo llevó a la boca; el sabor áspero a madera le llenó la lengua, causándole asco…

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el más joven, igualmente comiendo

-pensando… o mejor dicho…"soñando" como era mi vida antes de esto…-contestó Grell, mirando otra vez los frondosos árboles frente a sus ojos

-¿Qué hacías antes de ser traída aquí?-preguntó el joven. Él también miró el mundo tras la barda, parecía que ellos estuviesen en el desierto, pero con solo un paso afuera del alambrado, fuera un bosque amplío…

-era modista… y actriz, bueno, no de profesión, pero era muy buena en ambos aspecto… un amigo mío solía montar obras de teatro y siempre me llamaba para interpretar sus personajes… algunas veces de obras nuevas y otras, de clásicos…-contestó Grell, mirando el infinito con nostalgia y alegría-amaba ser Julieta- agregó, volviéndose a Alan-¿y tú?

-estudiante… de Literatura…-contestó Alán, entre mordidas, y siendo ahora su turno de perderse en la marea de los recuerdos-mis padres eran escritores e igualmente ese fue mi sueño…

-¿eran?-preguntó Grell, sin gustarle como se escuchó eso

-no te preocupes… están bien o eso creo… -respondió Alan-antes de que me arrestaran recibí una carta de mi madre… Ambos huyeron a Estados Unidos cuando la Guerra comenzó a tomar más fuerza, junto a las ideas del Führer

-espera un segundo… si ellos se fueron ¿Por qué te quedaste?-preguntó Grell-si yo hubiese tenido oportunidad de largarme, lo hubiese hecho…

\- mis padres querían… pero mi tutor más querido es… era… judío…-respondió Alan, tras unos segundos de silencio-le debía tanto y me sentía mal en abandonarlo, además quería pelear en esta guerra tras mi barricada de literatura… supongo que fue eso lo que me mandó aquí…

-¿libre pensador y crítico? Sí, no fue tu mejor decisión-contestó Grell, fijándose ahora en el cielo, el cual cada vez se llenaba con más nubes grises

-bueno, tú también actúas de maneras muy imprudentes-comentó Alan entre risas, Grell sonrió ligeramente ante esa ironía tan cierta-además, no puedes culparme, soy joven y tonto… creí que dar mi opinión ayudaría a cambiar la vida de miles…

-y ahora… no tienes nada…-comentó Grell, un tanto deprimido

-no es cierto… aún tengo vida y mientras la tenga, habrá esperanza-contestó el muchacho, estirando ambas manos al firmamento. El pelirrojo lo miró otra vez

-esperanza ¿de qué? ¿De ser liberado?-preguntó, un tanto molesto-Lo siento, nene, pero sólo los cadáveres salen de aquí

-no estoy seguro… los guardias creen que somos perros, pero se les olvida que oímos y memorizamos todo-contestó Alán, sentándose- oí a unos hombres hablar, al parecer la entrada de Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética ha jugado a favor de los países Aliados y han liberado otros campos de concentración… Imagina: es un día, como cualquier otro, de repente, aparecen por el horizontes miles de tanques con la bandera americana o de la Unión. Comienzan a ingresar, obligando a los soldados a irse…

-sería fantástico…-suspiró Grell, tratando de ver lo mismo que el muchacho. Por un instante le pareció oír las llantas de los mencionados vehículos destrozando las piedras; entonces, creyó ver a un hombre vestido de soldado con la bandera azul con estrellas y franjas blancas y rojas, o con la bandera roja con el escudo de la oz y el martillo, diciéndole a todos que eran libres- sí así fuera… lo primero que haría sería largarme de aquí… iría a América, no me importa cuál país, la verdad. Sólo ya no quiero volver a pisar ni este ni otro país europeo en lo que me queda de vida… ¿y tú?

Alan guardó silencio unos momento, haciendo sonar su lengua en los dientes, observó una nube pasar perezosamente. Grell lo contempló, en silencio

-iría a la heladería con la que fui con mis padres en New York y me comería un tazón enorme de todos los helados con crema chantillí y chispas de chocolate-dijo, al cabo de un tiempo con una gran sonrisa. Grell no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-sí… también se me antoja hacer eso…-contestó el pelirrojo, sonriente.

Efectivamente, aquella tarde llovió como nunca antes había llovido, alcanzando pronto el grado de tormenta eléctrica. A pesar de la tempestad, los prisioneros seguían trabajando, esta vez, alegres por la bendición del cielo. Se encontraban trabajando un tanto retirados de la parte principal; no había muchos guardias. Tal vez era por aquella reunión, la cual había sido rumoreada por semanas.

"Dios está en la lluvia", pensó Grell, caminando lentamente. Sus zapatos viejos salpicaban con el agua del suelo, mientras el agua del cielo se escurría por su piel, ropa y cabellos. Recordaba que cuando era un infante, alguien le había dicho eso… ¿Quién? No estaba seguro y no le había importado, recientemente menos que antes, pues ese Dios había sido muy cruel con él, si es que existía. Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, creía comprender el significado de esa oración, conforme el agua helada lo limpiaba, purificando su cuerpo y mente...

Lentamente, el pelirrojo comenzó a dar vueltas bajo la lluvia, agradecido de sentir su frescura remover el sudor seco de quién sabe cuántos días de su ser. Pronto comenzó a mover los brazos, para acompañar los lentos movimientos de sus caderas y sus pies se movían libremente. Un rayo partió el cielo, seguía del trueno correspondiente que hizo retumbar la tierra; pero para Grell había sido como la marcha de un tambor en su danza silenciosa. Dio vueltas lentamente, danzando, recordando cuando le había gustado el baile, cuando aún tenía libertad.

Así estuvo por unos cuantos minutos, mientras en su mente las percusiones, las cuerdas y los instrumentos de aire sonaban en un salón. Al final, se quedó quieto. Alzó la mano y rostro hacia el firmamento. El agua comenzó a mojar su palma y a correr libremente por su brazo, mientras más gotas salpicaban sus mejillas, frente, nariz y boca, algunas cuantas le cayeron sobre sus anteojos, nublándole la vista, sin embargo, no bajó el semblante. Imaginó poder tocar el cielo, rasgarlo con sus uñas largas y convertirse en un ave que volaría lejos, libre de las ataduras terrestres.

Sin darse cuenta, era observado. William estaba ahí, esperando reunirse con otros oficiales, sin embargo, se encontraba algo apartado del resto, escondido de la lluvia, pero no tanto para poder verlo. Cuál iba a ser su sorpresa al ver a Grell dando su espectáculo silencioso… El agua y esos movimientos lo hacían ver más hermoso…

-Señor-habló un soldado, sacando a William de su ensueño-todos los demás Oficiales acaban de llegar, Señor- volvió a decir. El pelinegro suspiró, antes de ver por última vez al pelirrojo, sin más siguió al subordinado hacia donde debía estar.

-maldición… -escupió Grell, tras estornudar sonoramente. Siempre había usado esa palabra, pero últimamente se le había dado por maldecir más y con mayor frecuencia

Estaba solo en su "casa", desnudo de la cintura para bajo, pues sus ropas habían quedado empapadas. Ahora sus pantalones estaban tendidos, mientras él se rodeaba con sus brazos, buscando aplacar sus temblores; ese Dios debía estar divirtiendo mucho con su persona, pues el día seguía nubloso, sin sol, ni siquiera un mísero rayo. Ironías, teniendo en cuenta los calores de los días pasados.

-¡agh! Lo odio todo… realmente lo odio… lo odio… lo odio…-suspiró el pelirrojo. Sentado al borde de una de las "literas", comenzó a jugar con su pie, alzándolo y bajándolo, estirando sus dedos y contrayéndolos. Suspiró, cuando la puerta al ser abierta lo puso en sobre aviso.

Se levantó de un salto. William junto a otros soldados estaban ahí, mirándolo fijamente; el resto de los hombres lo contemplaban con desprecio, entonces, siendo el imprudente que era, Grell no tardó en contestarles con el mismo sentir. Hasta que se topó con la mirada de William…

Ésta lo dejó desarmado por unos momentos. No había odio, ni tampoco frialdad en los ojos del alto bando, ni siquiera burla… no… Era un sentimiento que Grell no sabía nombrar… tal vez… ¿Intriga?

-¿Qué se supone qué haces aquí?-exclamó el mismo soldado con quien el pelirrojo tuvo su primer altercado al llegar, el tal Schneider-¿Qué esperas? ¡Sal a trabajar!

-por si no se ha dado cuenta, "soldado"… ¡Estoy desnuda!-exclamó Grell. Debido al hecho de que su petición por un cambio de ropa había sido negada y al verse obligado a andar con el uniforme empapado para enfermarse o hasta que se secara jugaban en contra de su corta paciencia.

-¿Qué dijiste, maldita ramera…?-Schneider inmediatamente fue en contra del pelirrojo, quien se quedó firmemente parado. El tipo lo tenía del cuello de su ropa; alzándole, sin querer, la prenda y revelando más de los firmes muslos de Grell.

-¡Soldado!-William exclamó, firmemente, mientras el hombre llevaba su brazo hacia atrás, con el puño listo- yo me encargo…

-pero, Señor…-se quejó el mencionado, mientras Grell miraba a uno y luego al otro

-yo me encargo-repitió William marcando sus palabras con fuerza, la mirada helada hizo correr un escalofrió por la espalda del subordinado, quien se limitó a arrojar a Grell al piso-salgan…-ordenó y todos, menos William y Grell, salieron del recinto.

El prisionero se puso de pie, acomodándose mejor los lentes, los cuales casi se habían caído por la caída. Se sacudió, con cuidado, hasta notar la presencia del alto mando muy cerca de él, mirándolo, o mejor dicho, mirándole las piernas, largas, bien formadas, blancas y aterciopeladas.

-¡Oye!-gritó Grell, apenado, jalando la camisa del uniforme para intentar cubrir sus muslos. Su rostro se volvía a enrojecer, mientras sus piernas temblaban un poco

William se le acercó, en silencio

-¿tienes algo que me quieres decir?-preguntó el pelirrojo, otra vez haciendo relucir su actitud tan desafiante, sin embargo, fue obligado a retroceder hasta la pared contraria

-me preguntaba si quisiera otra galleta-susurró el pelinegro, lentamente. Grell parpadeó por unos instantes, antes de sonreír, seductoramente

-oh~ ¿a William T. Spears le interesa un cambio…?-preguntó, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos y pegaba su cuerpo contra el del uniformado. Había pronunciado su nombre de manera lenta, saboreando los sonidos, como un caramelo, mientras acercaba su rostro al del hombre.

-tal vez…-indicó William, abrazando el cuerpo de Grell por su cintura, obligándolo a pegarse más a él. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero no lo iba a mostrar

-¿y qué clase de cambio le interesa a William T. Spears~?-canturrió Grell, colocando una de sus piernas entre las del más alto. En ese momento, sus aparatos sexuales tuvieron contacto, mientras el pelirrojo sonreía al notar cómo el alto mando se excitaba y apenaba con la cercanía.

-¿Qué tal… una comida entera… a cambio de un beso…?-le preguntó al oído, y Grell se estremeció un poco al sentir el aliento cálido recorrerle esa parte de su cuerpo…

¿A cambio de un beso o de algo más? Pensó Grell, interesado. Lo cierto es que siempre había odiado la idea de ser una prostituta y vender su cuerpo por algo, sin embargo, su estómago vacío y sus labios agrietados y secos le rogaban por agua y alimento. Además, el hecho de que no fuera una ramera, no significaba no haber tenido novios anteriormente…

-suma agua al pago y con mucho gusto te doy tu beso…-Grell se pegó más a él, mientras sus rostros apenas eran separados por sus narices-o algo más…-agregó, guiñándole un ojo.

Al poco rato, ambos estaban en la casa de William otra vez.

Ambos se besaban salvajemente en los labios, mientras las lenguas se enredaban en una lucha sin cuartel por la supremacía. Grell estaba acostado en la cama de William, mientras el otro hombre se mantenía entre sus piernas… no había nadie más, todos fueron corridos de la casa.

-Oh… Will~- gimió Grell en la boca del mencionado, mientras éste se movía para besarle el oído y el cuello. El pelirrojo le acariciaba la espalda, antes de abrirle el uniforme –no estas nada mal, Will~-canturrió

El hombre lo miró por unos momentos, antes de abrirle la ropa, dejándolo desnudo frente a él y se sonrojó profundamente. El cuerpo de marfil era delgado, sí, y con una musculatura firme y suave, en un punto entre lo femenino y masculino, como Grell.

Ante aquel pensamiento, William se sonrió, volviendo a besar al pelirrojo por todo su plexo. Se encontró con una de sus tetillas y se la llevó a los labios, mientras su mano jugaba con la otra. Grell gemía de placer, mientras sus manos acariciaban los hombros, la espalda y el cabello del pelinegro, más cuando él comenzó a descender por su cuerpo hasta su ombligo.

-siéntate… Will…-pidió Grell, empujándolo levemente a la cama; lo vio dudar un poco- oh, no temas… sólo relájate…-agregó, sonriéndole pícaramente. Ahora fue el turno del pelirrojo de besarlo todo, usando su lengua lentamente hasta llegar al pene erecto de William

El mencionado no había dejado de jadear al sentir las caricias suaves y los besos del hombre con comportamiento de mujer, hasta que él llegó a su masculinidad.

-es bastante grande…-indicó Grell, tomando el miembro en su mano, sonriendo seductoramente, mientras lo acariciaba, muy lentamente. William echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras un gemido escapaba de sus labios, provocando que la sonrisa del pelirrojo se volviera aún más grande.

Grell continuó acariciando el miembro erecto, lamiéndolo de vez en cuando, disfrutando de ver los efectos de su atención en la ya no tan seria cara del soldado, quien llevó una mano a la cabeza del pelirrojo, mientras Grell seguía demostrando su maestría en el tema.

Sin más, el pelirrojo metió el pene de William en su boca y comenzó a lamerlo, primero lentamente, luego con más energía, mientras el pelinegro no podía evitar gemir por el placer que le estaba haciendo pasar, sin embargo, se detuvo antes de que William dejara salir su semen.

-espero que recuerdes tu promesa…-dijo Grell, trepando por el plexo del alto rango, moviendo sus caderas suavemente. Con cuidado, se sentó en él soltando un gemido cuando el sexo del hombre entró en su cuerpo-te haré sentir muy bien…

William también gimió al sentir el calor rodeado su área más sensitiva. Y entonces, abrió los parpados cuando Grell comenzó a moverse, permitiéndole entrar y salir de su cuerpo; los movimientos de cadera del pelirrojo eran una invitación y el soldado tuvo que sujetarle firmemente las caderas o sentía que se perdería en el delirio.

Sin darse cuenta, tuvo que moverse. Grell abrió los párpados, sorprendido, cuando en un ataque de pasión, William lo derribó contra la cama, ahora era él mismo quien penetraba al pelirrojo, sintiéndose cada vez mejor, cada vez más excitado. Grell se dejó hacer, gimiendo y revolcándose entre los fuertes brazos del más alto, como una mujer, mientras sentía como la fuerza y la velocidad de las embestidas aumentaba.

Ambos se abrazaron, al momento en que llegaban al clímax; William liberó su cálido semen dentro del pelirrojo, mientras la semilla de Grell quedaba regada por los abdómenes de ambos.

-eso fue interesante…-indicó el pelirrojo, viéndolo con una sonrisa provocativa. El pelinegro se puso lentamente de pie, apenas vistiéndose para luego ir a la puerta… parecía perdido en un mundo propio.

-espera aquí… te traeré la comida…-indicó, apenas pudiendo hablar, antes de salir

Grell suspiró y por unos segundos vio la habitación con atención. No había nada interesante, sólo una cama, un armario y un escritorio, más una puerta que daba a un baño. Realmente era un sitio aburrido, sin vida.

El pelirrojo se acostó, cubriendo su desnudes ¿Sexo a cambio de comida, eh? Esperaba que el haberse vendido como puta al menos tuviera buenas consecuencias… y ¿Quién sabe? También había disfrutado el encuentro con William. Si algo podía Grell era leer a las personas y juzgar por la actitud del alto rango, podía jurar que él deseaba más encuentros así…

Grell sonrió, mientras una idea, o mejor dicho, un plan se formulaba en su mente. Lo enamoraría, sí… se encargaría que el querido William T. Spears no pudiera pensar en nadie más que no fuera en su persona, lo haría suyo, ganaría su confianza hasta que el hombre se moviera conforme a sus deseos. Hasta tenerlo a sus pies.

Entonces, lo convencería de hacerlo su "esposa" y le pediría sacar a Alan también, con la justificación de necesitar un criado, o algo así. Entonces le pediría irse lejos, de vacaciones o cualquier cosa, tal vez cerca del mar… donde sea, sólo fuera de la protección de sus soldados. Ahí lo mataría y junto con Alan tomaría un barco a Norte América. Buscarían a los padres de Alan e irán por ese enorme tazón de helado.

Grell se sonrió, mientras la idea iluminaba su semblante y estiró la mano hacia el techo. La esperanza de ser libres estaba ahí. Otra vez la sentía, regresaba, después de haberla perdido, volvía a llegar, pero ahora estaba en su mano y la usaría, jugaría todas las cartas que tenía, después de todo, no por nada se había ganado fama de ser "un territorio peligroso". Cerró sus dedos en un puño, como encerrando el foco y su luz.

¿William T. Spears quería jugar a la seducción? Bien, jugarían. William se había topado con la horma de su zapato.


	4. Chapter 4: Juguemos a seducirnos II

Capítulo 4: Juguemos a seducirnos II

Grell gemía bajo el cuerpo de William; su voz entrecortada, como una canción. El pelinegro apenas podía oír su propia respiración, pues la voz de Grell y los estruendosos latidos de su propio corazón le retumbaban en los oídos; siguió con su tarea, moviéndose fuertemente en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

"¿Te gusta el pastel?" le preguntó. Sorprendentemente, Grell no se había resistido como en las veces anteriores y cedió rápidamente a los deseos de William, a quien no le preocupó lo extraño de esa situación… sólo quería volver a sentir el cuerpo de Grell en el suyo, nada más le importaba.

Grell continuó gimiendo placenteramente. Arqueó un poco la espalda, para echar ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro, éste se inclinó más sobre la delicada figura debajo de él y ambos intercambiaron un beso, seguido de otro, y otro más. Entonces William cambio la dirección de sus labios al blanco cuello del joven, en donde beso profundamente. Enredó sus dedos con los de Grell y continuó penetrando cada vez con mayor fuerza.

El cuerpo de Grell brillaba con las gotas de sudor y agua de su reciente baño; William le había permitido ducharse, lo cual le había caído muy bien al pelirrojo, pero en cuanto salió notó la mirada del alto mando sobre su cuerpo cubierto por una toalla y sin más, el mismo Grell había removido ese objeto, permitiéndose estar desnudo ante William. Fue con él, lo beso e hizo que lo abrazará y con cada gesto, cada caricia, cada vez fue creciendo de ritmo la pasión hasta desbordarse, como una copa de vino servida más allá de su límite.

La rebanada de pastel estaba en plato sobre una mesa muy cerca.

Grell suspiró, cuando sintió la cálida semilla del hombre llenar su interior. Cerró sus parpados un poco, dejando caer sus brazos al colchón, respirando entrecortadamente, para nivelar sus latidos eufóricos y sus pulmones sobreexcitados; William se sentó a su lado.

-¡Oh, Willy~! Eso fue increíble…-canturrió Grell, abrazándose de él. Recargó su pecho desnudo en la espalda del pelinegro, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos

William no reaccionó inmediatamente. El pelirrojo lo miró unos segundos, tenso, esperando si ese hombre lo rechazaba o no: todo gesto, incluso el más pequeño serviría como un medidor para saber qué tan cerca o lejos estaba Grell de su objetivo.

El pelinegro le acarició uno de los brazos; el pelirrojo sonrió. Era una buena señal.

-creo que necesitaras otro baño-dijo William, mirando fijamente el piso. Grell se rio ligeramente, besándole la oreja.

-ohhhh… entonces tendríamos que tener sexo de nuevo… William T. Spears…-murmuró, besándole ahora la mejilla- no es que me moleste… de hecho, me encanta…-continuó.

William vaciló unos momentos, para separarse del joven. Grell se quedó confundido, más cuando el pelinegro se giró para quedarle de frente: ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-deberías comer…-dijo William, tras una breve pausa. El pelirrojo hizo un pequeño puchero, antes de abrazarle con delicadeza; el alto mando se estremeció, el olor a rosas le llenó de nueva cuenta los sentidos.

-no quiero comer sola…-canturreó Grell, aun realizando un pequeño berrinche- come conmigo… ¿si?- sonrió, restregando su mejilla en el pecho del otro

-sólo hay una rebanada…

-compartiremos- dijo. Inmediatamente, Grell se puso de pie, tomó el plato y regreso con él. William lo había visto en silencio, como si no quisiera perderse ni un gesto, sobre todo, ahora que comía.

Los parpados de Grell se abrieron con sorpresa… estaba delicioso…

-parece que te gusto…-indicó el alto mando, aun observándolo; sin darse cuenta, el pelirrojo comenzó a comer con mayor ansia, más aprisa, disfrutando la delicia recorrerla la lengua, hasta llenar el vacío constante que tenía en el estómago.

-esta delicioso…-contestó Grell, emocionado. Realmente lo estaba, era una exquisitez y se sentía feliz, como un niño en su cumpleaños.

-me alegra que te guste… pero…

-¡Oh! ¿No me digas que ya tengo que regresar? ¡No quiero!- indicó el pelirrojo, abrazándose a su compañero- quiero quedarme contigo… -agregó, sonriéndole.

William suspiró, alejando los brazos del otro.

-lo siento…-contestó tras unos segundos-vuelve a ducharte… cuando termines te llevaré de regreso-dijo. Su voz estaba apagada, pesar de querer dar una ordeno…

William se sorprendió a sí mismo por el desánimo en su propia voz…además, de darse cuenta que se intentaba auto convencer de que el pelirrojo no podía quedarse más tiempo, o todos comenzarían a sospechar. El alto mando se levantó, y caminó a la puerta. Dudo antes de salir.

Grell sonrió. Realmente iba en buen camino.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¡Miss Sutcliff!-llamó Alan en cuento lo vio. Grell parecía estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos que sólo reaccionó cuando el más joven le tomó el brazo. El pelirrojo parpadeó un poco, antes de observar los preocupados ojos del castaño. Estaba de vuelta en el campo de concentración, más en específico, en la estructura donde dormían. Todos los demás presos realizaban sus propias acciones, pero en cuanto le vio entrar, Alan fue corriendo a recibirlo

-¡Oh, gracias al cielo que está bien! –exclamó el chico- cuando las horas pasaban y no regresaba me preocupe… ¡creí que la habían matado!

-¡Oh, cariño!-se enterneció Grell –descuida, estoy bien… de hecho, mejor que bien… ven conmigo –agregó, jalando al chico a un rincón, más o menos apartado. Ahora fue el turno de Alan de parpadear sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, sentimiento que se incrementó cuando vio al pelirrojo sacar una bolsa de galletas.

No eran hechas de aserrín, no eran hechas de tierras, no eran hechas de basura, ni eran hechas de ningún otro "ingrediente" que les daban a comer. No, eran galletas de diferentes sabor, formas y todas se veían absolutamente deliciosas

-Miss Sutcliff…-comenzó Alan en su sorpresa-¿Cómo… cuándo… dónde…?-no sabía que preguntar -¿De dónde las sacó? ¡No las robó, verdad!- en ese punto, Grell le cubrió la boca con su palma

-no tan alto, Alan-dijo, mirando cautelosamente a todas partes- este debe ser un secreto… y no, no las robe, descuida… fueron, un cambio justo…-indicó, de manera juguetona, confundiendo más al pobre muchacho

-¿Eh?

-eso no importa-sonrió Grell –sólo disfrútalas –agregó dejándole la bolsa. Alan las miró, lo miró y abrió la boca

-¿y usted?

-ya comí- soltó Grell, tranquilamente. Alan, de nueva cuenta, parpadeó un par de veces cada vez más desubicado- no te preocupes por mí, Alan, cariño. Estoy bien y tengo todo resuelto… saldremos de aquí. Te lo garantizo, solo confía en mí-agregó y le guiñó un ojo.

Sin más, el pelirrojo se fue a su litera, acostándose de lado, aun manteniendo su sonrisa y cerrando los párpados. Era tan rara su actitud, su calma… su felicidad. Generalmente, debería estar insultando todo y a todos, pero ahora…

Alan lo miró fijamente. Grell Sutcliff estaba muy distinto y el muchacho se preguntaba que se traía entre manos… Ojala no fuera nada que le costará la vida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

William, por su parte, leía, o intentaba leer, algunos documentos en su oficina gris. Como el resto de la vivienda, esa habitación solo tenía un escritorio con muchos papeles y las paredes totalmente desnudas. Detrás del pelinegro se abría una única ventana y enfrente suyo, estaba la puerta cerrada.

Suspiró y bajo el manojo de papeles. Eso era imposible.

No podía dejar de pensar en ese prisionero tan peculiar. Desde que lo vio por primera vez de casualidad cuando apenas ingresaba al campo supo que ese iba a ser todo un caso; no por su peculiaridad, de esos habían muchos, sino por su forma de ser y su lengua tan afilada.

Irreverente, imprudente, reactivo, orgulloso y en cierta manera, tonto, pues nadie con esa actitud sobrevivía más de dos días. Sin embargo, ahí estaba siendo una memoria constante para el encargado de su prisión. De hecho, William podía admitirlo, le había causado gracia verlo reaccionar ante cualquier provocación, aunque todos los demás soldados odiaban a Grell por eso.

Ahora, lo que el pelinegro no esperó, ni en sus más locos sueños, fue verse atraído a Grell, no solo por su actitud tan única. Era guapo, no podía negarlo; el pelirrojo extravagante se mantenía en un balance entre lo femenino y lo masculino, lo cual no aplacaba, sino multiplicaba su encanto. No sólo su personalidad, sino también su cuerpo se encontraba en media de ese cruce: su rostro, sus cabellos, sus ojos, su piel y su olor…

William podía admitir sentirse atraído. Al principio se preguntó por qué, ahora ya no tanto. Toda su vida fue estudios, preparación, entrenamiento; por algo había logrado tener un puesto tan alto en su vida profesional, pero en su vida interior, estaba igual que su casa: gris y vacío…

Volvió a pensar en su encuentro con Grell. Le gustó drogarse en él, emborracharse en él, perderse en él. Olvidar por un rato tantos papeles, tantas responsabilidades y desatar sus pasiones más secretas en ese cuerpo frágil, cuyo calor le llenó hasta la medula. Placer, por primera vez en su vida sintió placer y una parte en su mente, además de otra en su cuerpo, le gritaron por repetir esas nuevas y tan deseadas sensaciones otra vez.


	5. Chapter 5: Huellas del pasado

¡Y llega un capítulo más! :D Antes que nada, quisiera apoyar a todas las que han dejado su review, y sus señalamientos como favoritos, sobre todo a Valkyiria777 y a Allison Abadeer, quien además de me apoya en mi otro fic Grelliam que, al contrario de este ¡Es pura fiesta! Realmente muchas, linda, me da gusto saber que te está agrando mucho mi fic, eso me motiva mucho a seguir escribiéndolo con esfuerzo para que siga siendo de tu agrado :D

Los dejo con el nuevo capítulo y de nueva cuenta, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Death~! 3

Capítulo 5: Huellas del pasado.

Así pasó una semana. Grell desaparecía por horas todos los días y regresaba con ánimo mejorado, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido por Alán; ni para los demás guardias: no era normal que el pelirrojo actuaran tan obediente ni que un prisionero fuera siempre llamado a la casa del alto mando a trabajar por tantas horas.

Otro comportamiento extraño era que durante todo ese tiempo todos los demás sirvientes y soldados eran sacados de la casa así como así, ni siquiera por ninguna tarea en particular… solo debían irse hasta que William los mandará llamar. Tal vez el alto mando no quería arriesgarse a ensuciar su recién arreglado hogar, o tal vez… no, ninguno se podía imaginar que pasaba en realidad… solo especulaban, mientras, ambos se devoraban a besos y caricias…

-te compraste nueva colonia…-indicó Grell, mientras completamente desnudo yacía en la cómoda cama con William a su lado. El pelinegro, recargado en su brazo, solo podía ver a su acompañante fijamente a los ojos, mientras le acariciaba distraídamente el rostro.

-si…

-huele bien…-canturrió Grell, sonriendo –me trae recuerdos… creo que lo he olido antes…-cerró los parpados

William no contestó, sólo lo vio fijamente por unos momentos, luego estiró la mano para acariciarle la mejilla… El pelirrojo tampoco habló de inmediato, sólo le sonrió, acercándose un poco más, tocándole el plexo lentamente, como si su mano caminara sobre la piel del otro hasta tomar posesión del cuello del pelinegro

-¿a qué te recuerda?-pregunto William, ahora que el calor de ambos se combinaba

-mi padre… huele como a casa…o lo que era "mi" casa-respondió Grell, bajando la mirada- hace mucho que no pensaba en eso…podría decirse que nací sin hogar

El pelinegro lo vio fijamente, mientras su acompañante se enderezaba un poco -¿no tienes casa?

-no desde que tenía 15…-respondió Grell, colocando su cuerpo sobre el del otro hombre, quien seguía acostando – o al menos eso dijo mi padre cuando les presenté a mi primer novio…

-oh- murmuró William, cuya voz se escuchaba un tanto desanimada –supongo que no les pareció mucho…

-mi madre lloraba, pero mi padre… él tiró mi primera foto a la basura… me llamó "fenómeno", dijo que ya no era su hijo y que no volviera apararme en esa casa-contestó Grell, su rostro se volvió triste por unos instantes, pero inmediatamente volvió a sonreír, mientras besaba el plexo de William, hasta el cuello y luego su oído –la verdad… no me importa… nunca los he necesitado…

El pelinegro se dejaba tocar. Cada caricia, cada beso le mandaba corrientes eléctricas por todos los nervios. La piel respondía estremeciéndose, mientras el calor del otro lo embargaba

-mi padre deseaba que fuera perfecto en todo…-contestó- estudios, carrera militar… todo…

-ya veo…-susurró Grell en su oído –creo que lo eres… incluso en el sexo~- le cantó al oído e inmediatamente, William lo volvió a derribar contra el colchón, sujetándole ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza, el pelirrojo le sonrió, sin embargo, el alto mando sólo lo contempló en silencio…

Le encantaba ver como el fuego del cabello contrastaba contra las sabanas grises, como lo blanco de piel se mostraba puro entre el gris y como los vivaces ojos verdes ardían con intensidad que en todos sus años de vida no conocía… Willliam soltó las manos de Grell, para acariciarle el delicado cuello y tocarle las hebras rojizas

-abrázame… Will… -dijo Grell, despacio-tengo frio… -susurró, rodeándole el cuello con ambas manos. El otro vaciló unos instantes, pero atrajo el otro cuerpo al suyo, fuertemente. El olor a rosas le bloqueó otra vez los sentidos e incluso los pensamientos parecían perderse, como si se tratara de una droga

Grell notó como William hundía su nariz entre su cabello en la zona del cuello, y aspiraba profusamente. Esa última acción también le mandó corrientes que estremecieron al prisionero entre los brazos del hombre. Esa cercanía se sentía tan bien, ambos la percibían así, sin embargo, Grell sonrió ligeramente, ocultando su rostro de William

Su plan iba de maravilla

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A pesar de tener que empujar una carretilla hasta el tope de residuos de material de construcción, Grell se mantenía todo el tiempo callado, muy hundido en sus pensamientos como para notar a los soldados vigilando o mandando que se apresuraban.

¿Qué más podida hacer? Hablar de su pasado había sido un punto a favor, aunque, a decir verdad, esa jamás había sido su intención. De hecho, no había esperado decirle a nadie sobre su pasado: ni siquiera a los otros novios que tuvo les había dicho, ni él mismo había pensado en eso. Sin embargo, compartir aquello ayudó a que el propio William comentará de su pasado.

Tal vez podría jugar ahora por esa parte. Sí, el hecho de que el alto mando siempre mandará por él todos los días demostraba que al menos físicamente lo necesitaba para sentirse bien, igualmente la compra de la nueva colonia: había escuchado los comentarios por parte de las sirvientas del hogar sobre William jamás echándose colonias o si lo hacía era en situaciones importantes y la misma durante años.

El haber cambiado de aroma les llamó la atención a sus criadas, las cuales no habían dejado de hablar sobre el tema, mientras Grell se había encargado del planchado. Aquellas palabras le había hecho sonreír maliciosamente: el cambio había sido por él, estaba seguro, pues antes de comenzar la relación sexual el hombre se había echado aún más encima para oler fuertemente. Realmente en el contacto físico William estaba prendido a su persona.

Ahora tenía que desarrollar la parte efectiva y no había nada mejor: le comentaría más cosas de su pasado, esperando ser correspondido por William, de esa manera, él vería su parte humana y el vínculo crecería, pues ya no serían nada más amantes ocasionales, sino que se volverían individuos con un rostro, con una historia…

Debía planear su próximo movimiento cuidadosamente para no lucir muy patético frente a William; notaba como a él le agradaba la intensidad de su carácter, de tener sexo, su pasión al desenvolverse y lo intrépido que podía llegar hacer. Tampoco quería asustarlo, entonces lo más correcto era seguir mostrándose tal cual era, sin máscara, desnudo metafóricamente ante sus ojos y hacer que el pelinegro se desnudara también…

Era obvio que William había carecido de eso durante toda su vida gris y aburrida, sólo necesitó colocar un pie en la casa del alto mandó para darse cuenta de lo plástico de la existencia del pelinegro. Le había dicho "abrázame que tengo frío", pero el que tenía frio era otro: durante todo el tiempo, Grell había llevaba su existencia como quería, con la pasiones y las locuras del momento, había tropezado muchas veces, pero se había levanto, mientras William no le habían dejado la oportunidad desde que era pequeño

Muy mal, muy mal… pero ese sería su boleto de salida

-pfff que calor…-indicó Grell, quitándose el sudor de la frente. Tal vez podía convencer a William a bañarse juntos… si, tener sexo era una cosa, pero compartir una tina de agua caliente podía abrir más posibilidades incluso más íntimas que las relaciones

-hoy parece que no llover- dijo Alán a su lado. Él cargaba vigas de madera sobrantes. Mientras un grupo de pioneros subían con una polea una carga pesada de ladrillos y más madera

-eso parece…- suspiró el pelirrojo-sería bueno que lloverá…

-lo hace… hace mucho calor…-el muchacho protestó, pero se interrumpió de repente mirando fijamente el cielo con seriedad, horror, ira y medio, todos los anteriores sentimientos mezclados en shock –otra vez…-dejó salir quedamente

Grell siguió su mirada notando lo mismo: por entre la tierra y el firmamento pasaba pesadamente un denso humo negro, maloliente, cuya presencia anunciaba algo muy malo…

-si… otra vez…

Otra vez habían mentido prisioneros a los hornos, otra vez había matado más hombres para despejar la sobrepoblación en el campo de concentración, otra vez estaba el peligro latente de correr ese riesgo de herirse gravemente durante una construcción o un trabajo, resultar ser inútil por eso y por lo tanto representar ser un perdida de espacio desechable. Aunque eso no era todo… era cierto, algunas veces elegían a los más débiles, enfermos y viejos, pero otras elegían edificios al azar y todos los integrantes de ese grupo iban a parar a los hornos, a pesar de ser jóvenes, fuertes, totalmente enteros. Total, más trenes con más prisioneros llegarían muy pronto…

Alán tembló ligeramente. La idea de ser testigo de asesinatos sin poder hacer nada lo llenaban de ira y dolor; Grell le tomó el hombro, dándole un pequeño apretón: conocía los pensamientos del más joven respecto a la crueldad humana, y por eso lo quería tanto… la mayoría cuidaba de su propia vida, mientras Alán interponía la vida de los demás a la suya…

Realmente era alguien especial y realmente no iba dejar que un muchacho tan compasivo se pudriera en ese hoyo infernal. Lo sacaría de ahí, tenía que, debía que… Seducir a William se había vuelto un asunto más urgente.

-vamos, Alán, cariño…sigamos-le dijo, volviendo a la carretilla. Deseaba decirle como lo salvaría, pero no podía por varios motivos, el principal era mantenerlo a salvo, el gracioso era que seguramente el chico se enojaría por su iniciativamente de seducir a alguien, incluso alguien como William quien era el jefe de todos esos demonios… el demonio Rey.

El muchacho se quedó atrás unos segundos, mientras contemplaba aun el pesado humo negro que llevaba consigo vidas inocentes. Se volvió, recogiendo las viguetas, cabizbajo y pensativo, no se dio cuenta que por arriba de él, la polea se había atorado.

Los prisioneros a cargo se habían dado cuenta de eso. Preocupados de una futura represaría comenzaron a jalar desesperadamente de la soga, cada vez con más fuerza; primero uno, luego dos, luego tres, y luego los cuatro estaban vueltos locos mientras la soga no cedía

Pero, sin darse cuenta la polea comenzaba a desbaratarse…. Hasta que con un chillido fuerte cedió completamente, mandando a los trabajadores hacia atrás unos centímetros debido a la inercia, y la carga al piso, pues ya no tenía que la sostuviera contra la gravedad.

Y debajo de los maderos y ladrillos que se precipitaban estaba Alan…

-¡Alan, cuidado!-grito Grell, quien se había girado con el estruendo.

Lo siguiente pasado en segundos. El castaño sólo podía ver como los materiales caían sobre su persona sin que él pudiera moverse, sintió un golpe seco en sus plexo, y lo siguiente que supo es que caía pesadamente unos centímetros más allá, los suficientes para librarse del accidente.

Lo siguiente eran gritos de los prisioneros, gritos de los guardias exigiéndoles volver al trabajo, gritos de con función, mientras Alán se incorporaba lentamente, apenas consiente de todo el movimiento frenético a su alrededor. Sólo alcanzaba a oír un potente zumbido… una parte de su cerebro le decía que algo terrible había pasado, pero no podía conectar el resto de sus neuronas a la realidad hasta que miró enfrente suyo… entonces la realidad misma lo regresó al presente de una cachetada… sólo le bastó una mirada para comprender qué había pasado:

Grell lo había empujado justo a tiempo, sin embargo no le había dado tiempo de esquivar… Ahora Alán contemplaba aterrado un montículo de vigas y ladrillos de donde se asomaba un brazo blanco como la porcelana...

El muchacho encontró su voz en grito desgarrador

-¡GRELL!


	6. Una rosa al viento

Antes que nada, me gustaría señalar mi total decepción y tristeza a la noble y pontificia Iglesia mexicana. Últimamente, sobre todo, en la Ciudad de México, se han dado marchas contra el Matrimonio de las parejas del mismo sexo ¿Por qué? siguen creyendo a la homosexualidad como "un pecado", "un vicio", "una enfermedad" o ahora, (y mi personal favorito) "una ideología nociva".

Incluso recurren a la Ultraderecha para defenderse, y para colmo de todos los males, Norberto Rivera, arzobispo primado de México, y _**conocido defensor de pederastas**_ , está encabezando a las marchas "por la familia".

Este capítulo, lo presentó como una crítica abierta contra la Iglesia. Realmente, me gustaría invitar a la reflexión como lo he intentado hacer durante todo este fic, apelar al corazón de la gente, pues, a pesar de ser atea, considero que todos y todo (incluyendo los animales y los insectos) tienen derecho a la vida que tienen, por eso, por el simple hecho de vivir.

Sin más, los dejó con la lectura:

Capítulo 6: Una rosa al viento

"Dios está en la lluvia"… "en la lluvia…" ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde había escuchado antes esas palabras? ¿Cómo era la oración completa…? "Dios está en la lluvia…" "Dios está en la lluvia. Está en la luz, está en sol, está en el corazón humano y en el amor, la compasión, la tolerancia, el respeto y la unión entre familias, entre humanos"

Si, así era… Cuando era más pequeño a su abuela le encantaba tenerlo sobre su regazo y, mientras tomaban una taza de chocolate, o simplemente ella le revolvía los cabellos rojos, le hablaba de su fe, la cual le había sido impuesta desde su nacimiento en una el seno de una familia católica conservadora.

Esa había sido su verdad y durante sus primeros años de vida, en la flor más tierna de su infancia la asumió como la única, de la misma forma que uno asume su nombre, y él, le había llamado Grell. Después de todo ¿Qué tenía de malo tener un apoyo espiritual, el cual había ayudado a su abuela a sobrellevar una vida de abuso y excesos del marido? Hablaban de amor, de respeto, y eso estaba bien, ¿no? Amar.

Por muchos domingos, por muchas horas, por muchos años, iban a la iglesia a oír la misa, y regresaban a la casa, para que la anciana mujer tomara su nieto pelirrojo y continuara la catedra por muchas horas más. Grell nunca dejó de escucharla, sus padres no los interrumpían, convencidos, igual que la señora en su fe, para ellos, única y verdadera.

Y por todos esos años, Grell también la asumió con la única y verdadera.

Sin embargo, y para la desdicha de sus padres creció, "anormal", no como cualquier niño debería. Más sensible que el resto, más apegado, más enamorado de Shakespeare, de la poseía, de las artes plásticas, de la bella, la dramaturgia y del romance. El resto de sus compañeros comenzaban a abrirse a los impulsos sexuales hacia las mujeres: les interesaban los bustos grandes, los traseros femeninos desarrollados, se retaban entre ellos a besar a sus compañeras, de ver quien podría ganarse el favor de Alexa, la cual, por mucho, era la chica más linda del salón por su cuerpo delgado y los anteriores atributos muy bien desarrollados a pesar de su corta edad.

Por más que Grell observará a la tal Alexa no podía encontrar cuál era la fascinación, por qué todos estaban tan perdidos por ella. El pelirrojo ni siquiera la encontraba interesante, de hecho, la veía muy aburrida…

Pero Hugo… ¡Ah, Hugo! Tan joven y ya con talento en la escritura como el afamado autor de _Nuestra señora de París_ y tenía unos ojos negros preciosos, profundos, y tan oscuros como la noche. Grell estaba enamorado de sus ojos, y el muchacho pelinegro le correspondió a sus sentimientos: juntos jugaron a ser novios…

Aquello causó un gran escándalo en los profesores, incluso fueron llamados por la Directora, quien les explicó que solo era una etapa pasajera en la definición sexual como individuos, ya que, como apenas estaban saliendo de la infancia, debía encontrar su identidad de género y ese "enamoramiento" era parte pasajera de ese tránsito. A Huego se le pasó, a Grell… no.

En preparatoria conoció a su segundo novio. Se llamaba Charlie, quien igualmente era pelirrojo de ojos claros con pecas, y de él le encantaba su inteligencia analítica para las ciencias, sus besos y sus caricias… fue durante una fiesta, cuando ambos se encerraron apartados de la vista de todos y se dejaron ser en una danza de pasión, uniéndose físicamente y entonces, si antes ya comenzaba darse cuenta, Grell comprendió totalmente su situación.

Las cosas que les gustaban a los chicos, incluidas las mujeres, a él no le interesaban, pero sí le gustaba el maquillaje, el diseño, la actuación, cuidar de su largo cabello rojo y después de entregarle su virginidad a Charlie se dio cuenta de su verdad: él no era un hombre, era una mujer encerrada en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Recordó los discursos sobre amor, tolerancia, respeto, compasión, como Dios estaba en la lluvia, en la verdad, en los corazones buenos y en la unión entre los humanos… él deseó, honrando esa educación, compartirles a sus padres su visión, no podría decir que nueva, porque siempre había sido así, sin embargo, había tenido miedo de aceptarla, pues no era considerada "normal"…

Así que, por la fortaleza que le daba la mano la mano de Charlie en la suya, se plantó firmemente ante ellos, para poderles hablar con calma, esperando ser escuchado de la misma manera…

Su madre lloró. Como si le hubieran anunciado su muerte. Lloró, lloró, lloró y continuó llorando viendo una foto de Grell de bebé, su primera foto, sin atreverse a ver a su hijo a la cara, mientras simplemente se deshacía en un llanto amargo.

Su padre le gritó cuanto insulto se le vino a la mente: "Fenómeno", "monstruo", "puta", mientras al contrario de su mujer, se rompía en un ataque de furia. Muchas veces Grell creyó que lo iba a golpear, lo notaba en la mirada furiosa, llena de odio, de su progenitor. Lo odiaba a muerte, por ser "diferentes", por tener una "enfermedad", una "ideología nociva".

Al final, su padre lo corrió de la casa, arrojó su primera fotografía a la basura, mientras gritaba que ya no era más su hijo, tomaba un rifle y le indicaba que no se atreviera a volver a pisar esa casa o a llamarlos si quiera por teléfono porque de lo contrario, él mismo lo mataría. Su progenitor prefería mil veces asesinar su propio hijo por ser "gay" que tenerlo cerca, "arruinando el buen nombre de la familia".

Grell cumplió, nunca llamó, nunca los buscó, de hecho, incluso no sabía si sus padres estaban vivos o no, sin embargo, no le importaba.

Lo único que sabía era que todas sus enseñanzas habían sido mentiras, engaños. Hablaban de un Dios, quien supuestamente era todo amor y ni siquiera fueron capaces de mostrar amor por su único hijo, cuando se reveló como una hija, pues su identidad de género así lo dictaba, así era… Hablaban todos los días de su infancia sobre un Dios compasivo, y ahora resultaba que no podía serlo con quienes eran como él, con quienes la biología se había equivocado, con quienes su único pecado fue nacer….

No importaba. No necesitaba a ese Dios cuyo seguidores eran tan traicioneros con aquello que predicaban, y por lo que sabía, el mismo ser divino traicionaba sus propios conceptos, si es que existía. Tampoco nunca necesito a sus padres, y en su actualidad, menos que en su pasado.

Su tercer novio, Isaac le compartió su casa, sin embargo, Grell no se quedó ahí. Trabajó duro, incluso en los trabajos menos pagados y más explotadores, pero no quejo. Consiguió dinero para un departamento propio, para estudiar en un curso de preparación para un examen de ingreso y pudo cruzar la licenciatura de Diseño de Modas en una buena universidad.

Entonces, su talento, su ingenio, su malicia, su intelecto y capacidad le ayudaron abrirse paso en el mundo competitivo del trabajo, hasta que fue querido por muchos y muchas por sus trabajos tan finos y especiales en vestidos y trajes. Sobre todo, la ropa de mujer le quedaba bellísima y él lo sabía. Luego comenzó a involucrarse en su otra pasión, el teatro, logrando también cierto renombre en ese ámbito con su cuarta pareja, Antony, quien había sido un joven director experimental en nueva puestas de escena.

Grell, en ese momento, era tan feliz. Lo había tenido todo. Si bien nunca había nadado en dinero, tenía belleza, tenía capacidad, tenía talento y novios o pretendientes por todas partes. Se le fue dado cada vez mejor el juego de la seducción, mientras pretendía vivir cada momento de su vida al límite y experimentar toda sensación, después de todo era un ser libre.

Según quienes eran católicos, como sus padres, había condenado su alma al infierno por ser "diferente", pues bien ¿por qué detenerse? Esa era su verdadera personalidad e iba a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias: si él tenía razón, y no existiera nada tras el velo de muerto, o si ellos tenían razón, e iba al Infierno, ya lo sabría cuándo muriera, pero entonces, se iría con la frente muy en alto, pues la vida sólo hay una y pensaba vivirla sin mentiras, sin engaños y sin detenerse…

Fue entonces, cuando vio en una nota en el periódico el ataque de Alemania a Polonia: la Segunda Guerra había comenzado y todos los días llegaban más noticias sobre el avance Nazi por toda Europa…

Fue durante una buena tarde, la recordaba. Como era su costumbre, tomaba una taza de té frente a la ventana de su estudio y taller de ropa, mirando los segundos pasar en un mar de pensamientos en fuga… Entonces, derribaron la puerta, y, marchando fuertemente, igual a una estampida, los hombres con uniforme de soldado. Se abalanzaron sobre él, derribándolo con fuerza contra el piso y… lo tomaron preso, por ser "diferente"…

Y por ser "diferente", lo condenaron a muerte

Sin embargo, cuando la esperanza se iba, regresaba… Alan siempre ayudaba a que regresara y por el muchacho, por la esperanza de vivir, por la esperanza de ir a esa heladería de Nueva York, cuyo nombre el propio chico castaño ya no recordaba, a comerse un tazón enorme de helado, es que ideo su pequeño plan…

El cual podía haber dado frutos, por la interes de William T. Spears en su persona y todo parecía estarle saliendo bien, Alan podía comer, sino una comida completa, pero lo suficiente y además comida de verdad con las sobras o los regalos que Grell le llevaba después de la visita a la casa de William y por qué negarlo, el sexo con el alto mano era muy bueno.

Cada caricia, cada beso demostraba que tan necesitado había estado William de ese tipo de acercamiento humano, que tan solitario había estado y asombrosamente, dejando atrás aquella timidez muy bien escondida, latía el alma de un verdadero amante… ni siquiera todos sus novios de antaño le habían podido despertar tales emociones, lo cual confundía bastante al pelirrojo entre el odio que sentía por el partido Nazi y el placer de estar en el cuerpo de William

¿Por qué pasó eso?

Era cierto que al inicio ganaba el odio, la ira, los deseos de venganza y el acercamiento al alto mando sólo era para poder ser libre, incluso si debía matarlo. El sexo, la comida y la bebida eran extras que recibía alegremente…

Era cierto que sus deseos eran egoísta, que le daba a William lo que quería, aprovechándose de su soledad… Por lo tanto ¿eso significaba que el accidente había sido una terrible venganza del destino? ¿Dios lo castigaba por intentar seducir a alguien y después matarlo?

Entonces ¿Por qué no castigaba a William y a todos los soldados o al cruel Führer, quien motivó a un país entero a matar a la gente sólo por ser diferentes? ¿Acaso tener sexo solo para manipular era más grave que matar indiscriminadamente a tantos hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños? ¿A tanta gente cuyo único pecado era tener otro color de ojos, de piel, de cabello? ¿Cuyo único pecado era tener otra religión? ¿Cuyo único pecado era haber nacido?

Recordó como los materiales de construcción iban a caer sobre Alán. Su cuerpo reaccionó antes de cualquier pensamiento, corriendo a apartar al muchacho del peligro.

Ni siquiera sintió el dolor, cuando todo se volvió negro.


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Antes que nada: perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón T_T sé que no tengo perdón de Zeus por tardarme tanto T_T es que han pasado tantas cosas a nivel personal, académico y con mi hobbie (soy cosplayer y tengo varios en mi haber… sobre todo de Grell :3, de hecho la de mi avatar soy xDD :3 )además del mundo ejemTrumppresidentedeEstadosUnidos que me estaban haciendo considerar ir a ver si la Sociedad Shinigami existe (¿) Ok, no, eso no xD

Pero, ya hablando enserio… realmente lo siento. Juro que no volverá a pasar y para recompensarlos les dejo un capitulo largo :D Este fic esta cerca de su final, pero no los voy a defraudar ¡Death~! 3

E igual, perdón por mi otro fic de comedia… no soy tan buena en esa categoría así que necesito que mi sensei me ayude a escribir cosas tontas pero graciosas xDD pronto tendré el capitulo :D También si les interesa tengo un fic en ingles de Kuroshitsuji crossover con Supernatural protagonizado por Grell y con un poco de Grelliam al final, así como otro fic dedicado solo a Grell y su pasado antes de ser Shinigami :P Igualmente con insinuación Grelliam al final xDDD

Sin más, les dejo el capitulo… y otra vez perdón… si me tardo otra vez tanto, tienen derecho a quemarme en la hogera… u_u

Capítulo 7: ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Se sentía flotar a la deriva en un mar infinito. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad y apenas estaba consiente de una textura suave sobre su cuerpo; no podía sentir el dolor; de hecho, no podía sentir nada… ¿estaba muerto? ¿Acaso era el cielo y aquella suave caricia era una túnica angelical? No, no podía serlo… Las puertas del paraíso jamás se abrirían por alguien como él… además, oía voces, un poco distantes. No entendía bien que decían, como cuando se escucha a través de un cristal muy grueso; dos eran muy familiares, mucho. Intentó abrir sus parpados, pero parecían sellados como con un candado… se esforzó otra vez, con el mismo resultado.

Sin embargo apenas percibió un poco, en donde estaba acostado… una superficie cómoda y en medio del trance, pudo percibir un agradable olor llenándole los pulmones, además de una suave, cálida mano acariciándole la frente…

Una de esas voces se oyó más cerca y por fin pudo saber que le decía: lo tranquilizaba, lo animaba y reconfortaba con tranquilidad, aunque también se le oía nervioso, inseguro, como si esa fuera la primera vez que intentaba tranquilizar a alguien…

 _Will_

Pensó, tranquilizándose considerablemente y dejó de luchar contra el sello en sus párpados, hundiéndose nuevamente en la agradable inconciencia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-contusiones y laceraciones por todo el cuerpo-leía uno de los doctores del campo de concentración- fractura de tres costilla en el lado izquierdo, una apertura de la cabeza y doble fractura en el fémur derecho…

William apenas lo escuchaba, viendo a la figura que yacía inerte.

Los guardias no dejaban de hablar como un prisionero había sido aplastado por un montón de materiales, sin embargo, cuando uno mencionó que había sido el molesto pelirrojo de lentes que se sentía una mujer, el alto mando había abandonado sus tareas sin explicación, esperando que todo fuera invento de ellos, sin embargo, ahí estaba.

-algo así se tardará mucho en curarse-comentó de nueva cuenta el doctor, mientras preparaba una dosis letal de morfina –bueno, uno menos… -indicó, preparándose para la eutanasia.

No pudo ni siquiera acercarse, cuando la mano del más alto se cerró en su muñeca. William no lo veía directamente, pero la seriedad de sus ojos intimidaba, sumado al hecho que su mano parecía una garra de acero

-no-ordenó

-pero señor… con esas heridas es completamente inútil para los trabajos… mejor deshacerse de la basura…-la fuerza del agarre se incrementó considerablemente

-dije que no-gruñó y el otro hombre se estremeció, mientras era dejado ir, lentamente-largo…-apenas hablo, antes que el medico se alejara rápidamente. William no dejaba de ver al pelirrojo ante él

Se le acercó. El otro seguía sin conocimiento con sus heridas apenas tratadas y el pelinegro se atrevió a tocarle el rostro un poco, sintiendo el calor de su piel y carne… No sabía que sentir y al mismo tiempo sentía todo: ira, preocupación, confusión, frenesí, y todo por aquel hombre extravagante enfrente de él. Ese hombre con comportamiento de mujer, de pasión y locuras desenfrenadas, con una vida tan opuesta a la suya propia.

Tal vez por eso sentía el impulso de estar con él, porque Grell mismo era la vida y lo hacía sentir tan bien mientras se enredaban en esas danzas desenfrenadas y por esos momentos William se sentía igual a él, loco, apasionados, desenfrenado…vivo…

Acarició más el rostro del pelirrojo, mientras una pregunta persistía en su cabeza: _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Se acercó a Grell para vendarle cuidadosamente sus heridas más graves

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alán, por su parte, había perdido cualquier rastro de temor y cautela, queriendo bajo cualquier medio ver a Grell. Era su culpa, el pelirrojo estaba herido por su culpa y seguramente lo iban a matar porque ya no era útil para el trabajo pesado.

Recordaba el horror que sintió al ver el brazo de Grell sobresalir de entre tantos escombros, recordaba su propio grito histérico, cómo había corrido a intentar sacarlo él mismo, antes de que los guardias lo alejaran, cómo había luchado en contra de ellos antes de ser paralizado por un golpe en el abdomen, el cual le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones, cómo a pesar de eso intentó ir por el pelirrojo antes que otro soldado lo detuviera, pero éste no le hizo daño, sólo lo detenía por la cintura.

El muchacho no le había puesto atención, solo en parte y apenas había notado el peinado poco ortodoxo o la barba del hombre, sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos estaban en el pelirrojo que era llevaba al edificio que era el hospital.

Iban a matar a Grell, por su culpa…

Sin importarle nada, sin preocuparle nada, Alán se coló al hospital intercambiándose con el prisionero encargado de tirar las vendas ensangrentadas, pero en cuanto puso un pie dentro, fue corriendo a buscar a Grell

Estaba frenético, casi sin molestarse de esconderse, mientras revisaba el lugar entero con toda la angustia en la cara. En ese situación, seguramente sería golpeado, si llegará a ser descubierto, muerto por estar en donde no debía estar… no le importaba, incluso después de ser detenido por un hombre en uniforme de soldado…

-¡epa! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-le dijo, deteniéndolo por los hombros. Alán forcejeó desesperado en su contra

-¡no! ¡Suéltame! ¡Grell…!-gritaba, frenético. El otro le cubrió la boca, mientras lo arrastraba detrás de una puerta

-calma, calma… si sigues gritando así, llamaras la atención –le dijo. Alan lo miró bien: era el segundo hombre que lo había detenido, abrazándolo por la cintura, apenas lo recordaba, pero no podía haber equivocación

-eres tú…

-sí, hola… Nuevo aquí, Eric Slingby, visto inconforme y estoy aquí porque a mi padre le pareció buena idea-gruñó, malhumorado. A diferencia de los otros soldados, él tenía el uniforme mal arreglado, las botas sucias, barba y un peinado totalmente único – y tú, no deberías estar aquí, Alán…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó horrorizado

-revisé los expedientes- fue la respuesta sencilla, mientras Eric se encogía de hombros como si fuera elemental; el castaño frunció el entrecejo, molesto ¿Por qué a ese soldado le interesaba saber su nombre en particular, habiendo otros cientos de miles?- y lo repito: no deberías estar aquí…

-¡no me importa! ¡Debo ver a Grell!-exclamó, intentando soltarse del nuevo, pero éste no lo dejó

-¿Grell? ¿te refieres al pelirrojo de hace un rato?- Alán asintió –mmm, siento decirte, pero el Sr. Spears está con él en este momento…

Oh, no…

Alán forcejeó con más desesperó -¡aún así tengo que hacer algo o morirá por mi culpa!

Eric lo contempló, mientras las lágrimas de desesperación e ira continuaban corriendo por las mejillas del muchacho

-entonces vamos…-dijo Eric tras un suspiro de paciencia. El más joven lo contemplo por unos momentos, antes de seguirlo apresuradamente…

Grell tenía que estar bien…. Debía estarlo…

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo? La estupidez más grande de mi vida_. Sí, esa era la respuesta a lo que estaba haciendo y realmente no le importaba… debía sacarlo, no podía permitir que lo mataran por sus heridas. Por primera vez no era su cerebro el que dictaba, por primera vez se dejaba ser como aquel pelirrojo, escuchando nada más a su sentir sin ninguna gota de razón.

Debía esconderlo

William caminaba por los pasillos con un Grell inconsciente en sus brazos; mientras el alto mando miraba a sus alrededores, esperando no ser descubierto. Aun no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lo sacaría, pero tenía qué, llevárselo fuera del campo de concentración de alguna manera...

-¿Sr. Spears?- oyó una voz detrás de él… y con todo el horror del mundo se giró lentamente para ver a su interlocutor… era el nuevo ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí… Eric Slingby

El soldado miró a su superior y luego a quien traía en brazos

-¡Grell!-gritó Alan, asomándose de detrás del soldado. William pasó de su subordinado al prisionero, mientras el muchacho se acercaba al herido -¿Dónde lo lleva? ¿Qué le va a hacer?

-¡Alan!-Eric intentó jalarlo para atrás, mientras el anteriormente serio rostro del pelinegro seguía viéndose como el de un niño de tres atrapado en medio de una travesura, pero mucho peor, porque esta decisión podía costarle la vida

-¡No! ¡Lo va a matar!

-¡Que te calmes!

-Lo quiero sacar de aquí…-murmuró William y los otros dos dejaron de jalarse y pelear para verlo fijamente –quiero sacarlo de aquí…

-¿enserio?-preguntó confundido Eric, el aludido asintió ligeramente –oh, bueno, entonces… ¡saquémoslo de aquí!-agregó con la sonrisa más grande del mundo

El alto negro parpadeó un par de veces antes de contemplarlo como si al joven le hubiese nacido una cabeza extra- eso sería insubordinación y traición, soldado

-¿y? Usted es el jefe-fue la respuesta del joven con apariencia descuidada, mientras sonreía secarronamente. William no respondió inmediatamente

¿Insubordinación? ¿Traición al partido? _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

-saquémoslo de aquí…-ordenó William resuelto

Salir del campo de concentración no fue sencillo. William llamó a una reunión de emergencia, mientras Alán sacaba a Grell escondido en el carro de vendas, y Eric lo esperaba en el botadero con la camioneta del alto mando. Entre ambos escondieron al pelirrojo dentro del vehículo junto con el más joven, mientras el soldado iba a anunciar con su presencia que ambos prisioneros ya estaban seguros y listos para partir.

Entonces William acabó la reunión con el aviso de haber sido llamado de urgencia a otro campo de concentración y sin más, ambos soldados se fueron.

Para Alán los minutos que tuvo que esperarlos escondido en la camioneta con Grell fueron los más largos de su vida por el miedo constante de ser descubierto, además del hecho de que el pelirrojo podía empeorar o él mismo podía lastimarlo más. Cuando William y Eric subieron a los asientos de adelante, casi se le paró el corazón, sin embargo, fue sólo por un segundo al descubrir quiénes eran y relajarse.

Fueron a la casa de William. Como siempre, el alto mando se encargó de sacar a todos de su casa, mientras Alan y Eric subían a Grell al cuarto de pelinegro, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Eric se había encargado de hacer que Grell fuera dado por muerto. Como todos los días morían miles, realmente no había ningún control en los cadáveres, así que sólo le señaló al médico responsable un cadáver pelirrojo dentro de la fosa de muertos para que fuera registrado como fallecido y ¡tadán! Nadie preguntaría más.

-¿seguros que está bien?-preguntó Alan, mirando el rostro dormido del pelirrojo

-si… la anestesia lo mantendrá dormido, pero está bien-contestó Eric, cruzado de brazos. Alan suspiró y se volvió a los otros dos

William no le puso atención. Igualmente veía a Grell con un rostro indescifrable, pero su mirada no era seria

-deberíamos salir…-murmuró Eric. Alan lo vio unos momentos, para luego ver a la pareja

-me pondré a cultivar las plantas…-dijo el joven castaño- quiero quedarme aquí, pero tendré que hacer algo útil para quedarme en la casa…

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La conciencia regresaba parcialmente a su cansado cuerpo; de nueva cuenta pudo ser consiente de suave textura por debajo y por encima de él, y de nueva cuenta pudo escuchar… por el momento, todo era silencio.

Sin embargo, podía sentirlo: una presencia más a su lado, pues el calor del otro cuerpo humano le servía como un remedio… ese aroma… esa persona… siempre habían estado a su lado, ¿verdad? Era…

Cuando al fin pudo tener la fuerza suficiente, abrió sus parpados a la luz. Lo primero que notó fue el techo gris y las cortinas grises, pues estaba recostado en una cama. Movió la cabeza, ahí estaba el único escritorio gris con libros acomodados y dos puertas grises; una de ella daba al pasilla y la otra, al baño, lo sabía… porque ya había estado en esa alcoba muchas veces…

Giró la cabeza… entonces, lo vio… confirmando sus sospechas…

William

El pelinegro estaba sentado a su lado con la cabeza baja, parecía dormido. Grell lo contempló un largo tiempo… se veía tan tierno así, soñando, sin embargo, su rostro mostraba cierta nota de preocupación, angustia… ¿acaso esos sentimientos de desesperación eran por no saber si Grell estaba bien?

El pelirrojo no sabía que creer. Intentó moverse, pero un infernal lo regresó a la cama, y la pequeña exclamación de agonía hizo a William despertar de un salto

-¡Grell! ¡Espera, no te muevas! Aun sigues herida…- el pelinegro intentó volver a tranquilizar. Grell se le quedó viendo unos segundos, la confusión totalmente pintada en su rostro de marfil; William lo contempló de vuelta, sonrojándose un poco, para volverlo a acostar con cuidado

-¿Will?

-calma, estas bien… estas a salvo… en mi casa…-murmuró –sufriste heridas importantes…

-¿heridas…? –Grell se quedó pensado para luego volver a ver al pelinegro frente él –ahora me acuerdo… muchos materiales de construcción me cayeron encima… ¿por qué no estoy muerta?

William lo volvió a ver, mientras el pelirrojo se quedaba viendo el techo ¿Realmente esto estaba pasando? ¿Realmente ya no estaba en el campo? ¿O estaba muerto y ese era su cielo personal? No, imposible… si así fuera dos soldados no estarían incluidos… aunque, William resultaba no ser tan malo…

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. No, eso no era un sueño, ni tampoco una alucinación: estaba pasando, la doble fractura en su pierna derecha y el infernal dolor de cabeza le decían que era real… por primera vez, se sentía bien de tener tanto malestar encima.

Esperaba que el plan de salir tomara más tiempo, más cuidado, más capacidades de actuación para seducir al alto mando y conseguir que lo sacara, pero ahí estaban, en su casa… ya no era más un prisionero, podría salir… sólo bastaba con confirmar que tanto le importaba a William, cuando estaba dispuesto a ceder por sus caprichos y así medir si podría hacer que Alan fuera llevado todos los días, luego, lograr que se quedara en las noches, baja cualquier pretexto a los externos, mientras que con William usaría el "me siento más cómoda con él"

Entonces le comunicaría al muchacho castaño su plan y una de esas noches, mientras todos durmieran mataría, robarían uno de sus carros y se largarían de ahí, saldrían del país, irían a los lugares aun libres de los Nazis y solo sería cuestión de abordar un barco con refugiados a América…

Si tan solo su pierna no doliera tanto…

Bueno, podía esperar más… hasta tener energía suficiente para levantarse o al menos, brincar hasta libertad ayudado por Alan. Además, no podía actuar de manera precipitada, aun debía ver muchas cosas… como si había venenos en la casa, qué tipos o si había un arma o cualquier cosa que garantizara la muerte del Alto Mando…

Pero lo más importante era ver qué tanto le importaba a William… Miró al susodicho y el estómago le dio vuelco. Todas las ideas se borraron de su mente, las manos le temblaron y sudaron y la incredulidad se apoderaba de su ser junto a otro sentimiento… duda… pues la mirada que le dirigía William no era dura, ni deseos de lujaría…

Era cálida, era tranquila…

Era amor.


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Qué estoy haciendo? II

Para que vean cuanto me arrepiento de dejar sin actualizar, toca capitulo doble como regalo :3 :D

Espero que les guste :3

Capítulo 8: ¿Qué estoy haciendo? II

El sonido del agua corriendo le hizo despertar y alzar la cabeza, aun con el sueño pintado en su expresión. Amanecía, podía ver la luz del sol colarse por la ventana, un poco oculta por las cortinas cerradas, y el cantar de muchos pájaros en las ramas cercanas, mientras estos pequeños animalitos saltaban y bailaban, totalmente ignorantes de la crueldad en la cual el mundo se veía envuelto.

La anestesia aún no dejaba por completo su sistema, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo lo había hecho dormir, preocupándole bastante. William le había dicho que Alan no había sufrido daño alguno en ese accidente, pero se sentía mal porque seguramente el muchacho era un mar de nervios al no saber cómo estaba el pelirrojo y ese era lo último que Grell deseaba: preocupar a quien le había ayudado siempre y en todo, mientras permanecía recurrido en aquel agujero infernal.

Sobre todo, porque a pesar de ser "libre", Alan seguía siendo un prisionero y no tenía ni idea de cómo le estaba yendo por su cuenta. Después de todo, muchas veces el castaño necesitó protegerse bajo las alas carmesís de Grell para que lo cuidara o respondiera por él. El carácter tan salvaje e imprudente del pelirrojo muchas veces le hizo pagar las consecuencias, sino fatales (gracias a las tempranas intervenciones de William), al menos si unos cuantos golpes ya sea por parte de soldados o de los otros prisioneros, quienes, como era común, se unían para imponerse de cierta manera sobre los que consideraban inferiores.

A Grell no le importaba, de hecho, prefería ser blanco de los unos o de los otros, siempre y cuando dejaran al más fuera. Y, a pesar de que aparentemente, el pelirrojo tenía más confianza y valor que el muchacho, era totalmente diferente…

En el exterior, Grell podía verse irreverente, burlón y seguro, pero en el interior, era frágil; muchas veces había pensado en acabar con su propia vida porque ya no aguantaba más, se sentía morir en ese horrible lugar de muerte y suciedad, y no quería darles a los soldados la satisfacción de morir por ellos… no, eso jamás, su inmenso orgullo se lo impidió, si moría… seria con su mano, con decisión… Lo llevaron ahí para matarlo, sólo que él mismo decidiría cómo, cuándo… sin embargo, era entonces cuando las tiernas, inocentes y juveniles alas de Alan lo cubrían con su calor… logrando que la esperanza regresaba…

Por eso y por muchas otras cosas debía saber si el chico estaba, si era cuidado, protegido, porque él menos que nadie merecía estar solo. William se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la preocupación de Grell, aumentada por lo que percibió como "amor maternal", así que el Alto Mando prometió que muy pronto lo traería, tranquilizando en gran medida al pelirrojo.

En ese momento, el susodicho pelinegro entró con un balde con agua tibia en manos

-me imagino que te gustaría lavarte…- dijo. El pelirrojo notó que llevaba una barra de jabón y una esponja

-¡Ah! Sí, claro que si… -sonríe Grell con duda. La verdad es que si sentía mucha comezón, sobre todo, en las vendas de su pierna, además de que la sangre fresca en algunas partes le causaban también escozor

William asintió y se le acercó. Grell nunca le perdió de vista… su mirada ya no era la misma, ya no… porque su corazón tampoco era el mismo… sus sentimientos… sus… dudas… El propio pelinegro había notado ese cambio, pues incluso los ojos verdes tras los lentes rojos ya no poseían el fuego que le había llamado la atención la primera que vez que se vieron, sin embargo, el alto mando no dijo nada… eso no era importante, tal vez se debía al dolor o al terror de casi ser aplastado hasta la muerte… ¿Quién sabe? Lo importante era curarlo, que se recuperará y luego…

¿Y luego qué?

Grell no podía quedarse ahí, si otro saldo u oficial lo veía vivo, habría problemas... Por el momento, William estaba haciendo que las criadas de la casa prepararan la habitación de huésped, esa que no había sido usada en muchos, muchos, muchos años, pero era la más segura porque solo una lleva abría la puerta y sólo él tendría la llave.

Pero no podría mantener al pelirrojo todo el tiempo encerrado… no podía… ¿o sí? En esa forma se aseguraría de tener a Grell fuera de peligro, que los demás soldados no volvieran a dañarlo, a meterlo al Campo de concentración o incluso… matarlo… podría mantenerlo a salvo…

También se aseguraría que Grell no se escaparía, que no se iría lejos y que no le daría su corazón y cuerpo a alguien más… podría mantenerlo siempre a su lado, para ya no sentirse tan solo otra vez, a la deriva, como un barco sin capitán, una sombra sin cuerpo. William siempre se había sentido así antes de conocerlo en esas circunstancias tan terribles… pues el pelinegro viva, pero viva como un muñeco o títere sin sentimientos propios, sin sueños propios, movido por los hilos de alguien: su padre, sus maestros, sus superiores, siempre cumpliendo los deseos de los demás, siempre viviendo por los demás, nunca por él…

Entonces, realmente era atractiva la idea, ¿no? Mantener a Grell por siempre encerrado en ese cuarto con llave, incluso después de que se recuperará, no dejar que abriera sus alas y que volará lejos de su lado… Convertirlo en su pequeño cardenal enjaulado y que cantará sólo para él…

William mojó la esponja y le apretujó para que soltara el sobrante del agua… No podía… no podía hacerle eso… Grell había salido de una jaula de plomo, no podía encerrarlo ahora en una jaula de oro… porque, aunque fuera de un metal precioso, aunque William prometiera siempre mantenerlo a salvo, amarlo, conocía a su Cardenal, conocía sus ansias de ser libre… las podía ver en esos ojos verdes, los cuales le pertenecían a alguien que nunca había conocido restricciones o prisiones…

Si William se atreviera a encerrar a este Cardenal… lo mataría…

-¿Will? ¿Sucede algo?

La voz de Grell lo regresó a la realidad, y alzó la cabeza para mirar al joven sentado apenas en la cama

-no… no te muevas… aun estas delicada… -indicó el pelinegro, yendo a su lado –también aún debes tener morfina en tu sistema, te puedes caer…-agrego, mientras acercaba los instrumentos para el baño

-es cierto… -susurró Grell, observando como el otro hombre soltaba las vendas con mucho cuidado y con una firmeza tierna para no causarle más daño

-permíteme a mí- indicó en un susurro

-está bien… -le contesta, con otro

No, realmente no podía enjaularlo… William no tenía el corazón lo suficientemente muerto para atraparlo, privarlo de volar…

¿Luego qué? La respuesta era fácil… abriría la puerta de la jaula y dejaría al cardenal volar tan lejos como le dieran sus nuevas y recuperadas alas. Le daría dinero, ropa nueva, una identidad falsa y entonces… entonces lo mandaría a un puerto cercano y jamás lo volvería ver… pues mientras Grell era la libertad, William seguía siendo un títere que debía jugar su papel en ese absurdo y peligroso juego de la guerra ideado por otros, quienes estaban sobre ellos, moviéndolos cual piezas de ajedrez.

Grell ladeó la cabeza al notar una vacilación por parte del alto mando, notando inmediatamente la tristeza y desesperación en los ojos de William…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese hombre se sentía así? ¿Por qué de tanto miedo? ¿Tanta soledad? Y… ¿Por qué Grell se sentía triste de verlo tanto decaído, tan frágil?

Se movió un poco. -¿Will?

Por segunda vez la voz del pelirrojo lo volvió a la realidad. Grell estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo para erguirse un poco, acercando su rostro al del pelinegro, quien inmediatamente respondió debiéndolo con cuidado

-¡espera! ¿Qué te acabo decir de las heridas?

-… Will… bésame… - rogó. Por primera vez la máscara caía del rostro del pelirrojo y las palabras saliendo de lo más profundo de su auténtica alma, sin nada más que lo ya dicho

William abrió los ojos, sorprendido. La mirada verde volvía arder… sin embargo, el fuego que resplandecía en Grell era diferente… puro, sincero, honesto… El pelinegro cerró delicadamente sus parpados y unión sus labios con los del pelirrojo… de nueva cuenta el calor los embriagó, mientras una nueva flor roja abría sus dulces pétalos en los pechos de ambos…

No había lujuria de por medio, ni deseos de ningún tipo por parte de ambos. Al fin estaban realmente desnudos uno frente al otro e incluso el beso les supo diferente…

Grell volvió a acostarse suavemente, mientras el corazón le dio un nuevo vuelco muy doloroso en el pecho… ya no estaba más seguro de su plan… ni sobre lo que se supone debía sentir por aquel hombre, quien había sido el director del campo de concentración… el diablo de ese infierno en la tierra… Ya no sabía que sentir y al mismo tiempo, lo sentía todo: duda, molestia consigo mismo, pero al mismo tiempo el calor de esa nueva flor seguía presente en su alma…

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Qué estoy haciendo? III

Capitulo 9: ¿Qué estoy haciendo? III

-¡Grell! – Alan exclamó apenas puso un pie dentro del cuarto. William y Eric se había quedado junto a la puerta, después de volverla cerrar con llave.

Inmediatamente después que las criadas habían terminado de arreglar el cuarto de visitas, William les pidió retirarse de la casa e ir al mercado cercano por más comida, mientras los soldados presentes fueron mandados al campo de concentración. De esa manera, el alto mandó pudo mudar de habitación a Grell con el suficiente tiempo y cuidado.

Habían pasado seis semanas desde el accidente y desde que Grell estaba encerrado ahí. El alto mando era el único que entraba; todos los días iba para cuidar de él, ya sea para ayudarlo al aseo personal o darle de comer. Igual a como lo haría una enfermera en el hospital, William se encargaba de todas las necesidad de su paciente o solo para hacerle compañía, para que no sintiera solo.

La única llave siempre la traía consigo al cuello y cómo medida extra prohibió con ahínco a todos, criadas y soldados, acercarse si quiera a esa puerta, es más, ni podían acceder a ese pasillo, o de lo contrario, las consecuencias para todos serian graves por igual.

Y, aunque nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo por miedo, a todos se les hacía muy extraña esa conducta por parte del jefe… No había que ser muy brillante para darse cuenta de que escondía algo en esa habitación…

¿Qué? ¿Quién sabe? Los rumores volvían a correr como pólvora, desde lo probable, lo imposible y lo delirante, como por ejemplo, que William se había vendido al Diablo o que ahí adentro tenía un cadáver, sin embargo, ninguno lograba imaginarse si quiera la verdad… el siempre frío, calculador y serio General de alto rango… se había enamorado de una mujer **transgénero.**

-Alan… me alegra verte bien…-dijo Grell, con una sonrisa cálida, mientras el más joven rodeaba con cuidado el cuerpo del pelirrojo y con el mismo cuidado hundía su rostro el pecho de Grell- estas a salvo… que alivio…

-no… soy yo quien debería decir eso, Grell… -murmuró Alan, alzando su mirada llorosa – por mi culpa estas así…

El pelirrojo sonrió más. – Descuida, cariño… no te preocupes… ya casi no duele… -indicó, acariciando el rostro del castaño con amor maternal, Alan le tomó esa mano y se la besó con ternura

-el casi no es suficiente… -murmuró –no sé qué hacer para compensarte… - Alan otra vez agachó la mirada, mientras la mano de Grell se posó en su cabeza

-¿Quieres saberlo?- preguntó, muy tranquilamente, mientras el chico le volvía a ver directo a los ojos con algo de inseguridad –sonríeme… -le contestó, e inmediatamente el castaño volvió a llorarle en el pecho

Eric soltó un resoplo, mientras cruzaba sus manos tras la nuca

-parece que madre e hijo se han reencontrado, ¿no? –le dijo de buen humor a William, quien no contestó ni cambio su expresión fría – mmm, okey, okey… me calló… -volvió a decir el rubio al darse cuenta que era sin duda alguna, ignorado.

-Will… ¿nos pueden dejar un momento a solas? –pidió Grell. El pelinegro asintió automáticamente como un robot mientras salía del cuarto; Eric miró a uno, luego al otro, y siguió al alto mando, mientras sonreía socarronamente: William podía esconderse tras una máscara de hielo, pero no podía engañarlo… no a él… realmente estaba enamorado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¡¿Qué planeas matar…?! –casi grita Alan, pero Grell le cubrió rápidamente la boca

-shhh… -le susurró, angustiado el pelirrojo vio fijamente la puerta por varios segundo como esperando que William o algún otro soldado entraran… no pasó nada – ya sé que es arriesgado, pero es la única forma de ser realmente libres…

-pero, Grell… ¿Crees que enserio es necesario matarlo?- preguntó Alan angustiado- a penas lo conozco y sé que él es el directo del campo de concentración, pero… creo que te ama de verdad…

El pelirrojo dejó salir un resoplido molesto

-claro que no… lo único que William quería era sexo y ya… -dijo, sin embargo, su enfado se mezclaba con duda, pues en su mente sabía que había más que eso…

-no lo sé… -murmuro el muchacho –por la forma en qué te ve se nota cuanto te ama… además… bajo la mirada

-¿además?- preguntó Grell con duda

-cuando estaba inconsciente… él intentó sacarte solo, parecía totalmente en otro mundo… ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estábamos ahí hasta que estuvimos cerca y… su mirada… su mirada era de preocupación total…-terminó ante el desconcierto del otro.

Alan calló por unos segundos, los cuales parecieron una eternidad, siempre manteniendo la cabeza baja. Grell tampoco dijo nada, mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar la información dada…

¿Realmente era así? ¿Realmente le preocupaba tanto? ¿Y por qué le costaba tanto trabajo creerlo? Al principio todo era lujuria, solo la lujuria mantenía a ese hombre a su lado, sólo la lujuria mantenía a Grell, como una máscara para conseguir su tan ansiada libertad y ojala se hubiera quedado de esa manera… Porque así hubiera resultado más fácil, William seguiría siendo solo un demonio a cargo de los monstruos de rango inferior… pero… pero… Grell no estaría involucrado a nivel más personal y… Apretó las manos con fuerza…

No, no podía retractarse… no podía… no ahora que estaba tan cerca… debía seguir con su plan, seguir hasta al final… Debía alejarse de hombre, quien tanta confusión y sentimientos tan extremos, tan contrarios, le causaba… Debía… debía…

Debía pensar ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-saldremos de aquí, Alan- dijo al fin, ante la sorpresa del castaño, mientras alzaba la mirada, intentando lucir seguro –saldremos, sin importar qué…saldremos… esta noche…

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El resto del día pasó rápido, las horas continuaron su andanza mientras la gente seguía sus actividades sin sospechar nada, sin pensar en el plan que Grell estaba por fin llegando al final de manera precipitada, hosca…

Convencer a William de dejar quedar a Alan fue muy sencillo, como se lo imaginó sólo necesito decirle que se sentía mejor a lado del castaño, mientras William reportó necesitar un criado más y cómo su palabra era la ley, nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo… Paso uno, completo, e igual lo estaba el paso numero dos…

Ese día parecía que el destino también estaba de lado del pelirrojo, pues el alto mando había tenido mucho trabajo y después de dejarle la comida había salido rápidamente a cumplir sus labores que ser jefe le exigía. De esa manera, Grell pudo hacerse de un cuchillo, el cual ocultó entre su almohada…

Ahora era cuestión de esperar… y si, ese era el problema más grande: esperar…

Antes, el pelirrojo había actuado de manera tranquila, paciente, precisa, moviendo todas sus piezas en completa oscuridad bajo su perfecta actuación, sin dejar ver sus verdaderas intenciones… pero ahora… ahora estaba consiente que debía largarse esa misma noche sin importarle que sus heridas seguían sin curarse del todo, al menos, las más graves, sin importarle cometer mínimos errores, o errores grandes… debía largarse…

Debía largarse, ya, ahora, en ese momento, ese instante… por qué cada momento que veía a William, por qué cada día, hora, minuto, segundo que permanecía ahí sentía como aquel hombre se apropiaba de su corazón como nunca nadie lo había hecho, sentía como su primer plan se desvanecía, como el odio se convertía en su antagónico cada vez que el pelinegro lo cuidaba con tantas atenciones, sólo para que el rencor regresara cuando el alto mando se retiraba, sin embargo, ya no era en contra de William, sino en contra de sí mismo, pues le estaba pasando algo que jamás le había pasado…

No podía seguirse arriesgando, no podía dejarse pertenecer a ese hombre… debía huir… antes que su corazón ya no le perteneciera a él, sino a William…

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se repetía, mientras el sol caía lentamente, mientras la noche se acercaba, sigilosa, mientras llegaba, imparable y mientras se establecía, totalmente, y como era su costumbre, el pelinegro fue otra vez a verlo, a dormir juntos, como era su costumbre… Grell le sonrió, se dejó ayudar a bañar, hablaron como siempre, cenaron juntos, como siempre y se fueron a dormir… como siempre…

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todos dormían, o debían dormir. El reloj enorme de la sala marcó las tres de la mañana y en el exterior, sólo la luna llena iluminaba el firmamento, acompasada con miles de estrellas que resplandecían como diamantes una tras la otra…

No existía otro sonido más allá del silbido del viento alborotando levemente el follaje de muchos árboles. Incluso, dentro de la casa todo era silencio…

Grell abrió los parpados para contemplar el techo sobre él. Miró por unos segundos al cielo a través de la ventana abierta y luego, el rostro dormido de William… quien solo permanecía ahí, perfectamente relajado, tranquilo, aparentemente soñando con algo agradable, pues su rostro, la mayoría del tiempo, serio y frío resplandecía con una pequeña sonrisa…

El pelirrojo le siguió viendo, mientras el calor le llenaba las mejillas de un rojo profundo… Así, de esa manera, así dormido, tranquilo, relajado, feliz, con la luna reflejada en sus cabellos azabaches y su piel de porcelana hacían ver a William endemoniadamente atractivo… un ángel… o tal vez, un demonio disfrazado de ángel…

-… Will… -murmuró Grell, estirando su mano hacia él. La detuvo a la mitad del camino y la obligó a retroceder… No, no podía… era ahora o nunca y con esos pensamientos obligó a sus dedos a buscar el mango del cuchillo que había guardado con anterioridad… Tragó saliva. La afilada hoja del mencionado instrumento centelló ante la luna… sólo el astro de las noches iba ser testigo del crimen y la huida, y cuando todos descubrieran al cadáver, Alan y él ya estarían muy lejos…

Miró otra vez el rostro dormido de William, sintiendo un nuevo nudo en la garganta que le hacía jadear. Los dedos alrededor del arma se llenaban de sudor, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba… sentía náuseas y que se ahogaba… El alto mando suspiró aun entre sueños y se colocó boca arriba… dándole el perfecto ángulo para un corte mortal…

Y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Grell acercó el afilado cuchillo al cuello desnudo de William, mientras en sus ojos se mostraba un debate sin fin… Otra vez se estremeció, cuando el filo rozó la carne y la piel…

-hazlo… -le llegó la voz de William, y el pelirrojo solo atinó a abrir los parpados, impresionado. Los ojos abiertos del alto mando le devolvían una mirada tranquila y cálida…

-W-Will… -tembló Grell, aterrado, sin retirar el cuchillo. William no dio muestras de estar enojado, sólo tomó la mano armada del pelirrojo entre la suya- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?

-siempre supe que ibas a intentar algo así… hoy lo confirmaste… sólo necesite ver a tus ojos para notar ese deseo de sangre…-explicó William, tranquilamente-vamos… hazlo… si es lo que quieras… córtame el cuello… -El pelirrojo frunció levemente el ceño y los dientes

-no te burles de mi… sí que soy muy capaz…- susurró, aunque seguía temblado por el torbellino de pensamiento que azotaban su cerebro… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-ya sé que lo eres… por eso te lo pedí…- continuó William- mátame…-agregó, jalando más el cuchillo hacia su cuello sin dejar de ver los otros ojos verdes al borde del llanto.

-grandes palabras para alguien que está amenazado… -sollozó Grell, aun con la mandíbula apretada. Cerró con más fuerza los dedos entorno al mango del arma, mientras la acercaba más- ¿Es que acaso no te da miedo la muerte?

William lo miró por unos segundos, en silencio, con una mirada indescifrable, mientras Grell le respondía de la misma manera, sin embargo, sus ojos si mostraban la duda. Así se mantuvieron por unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, sólo mirándose a los ojos, cuando, sin previo aviso el alto mando acarició con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla del pelirrojo

Grell abrió más sus parpados… Ahora todo su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente, mientras jadeaba, buscando encontrar el aire que cada vez le faltaba más…

-¿miedo a la muerte?- murmuró William tranquilo, jugando un poco con los cabellos del color de la sangre – Le tengo más miedo a vivir... prefiero morir hoy… en este segundo, en tus manos, que vivir cincuenta años sin ti…

Entonces y en contra de cualquier lógica o razón, el pelinegro atrapó la nuca de Grell y lo jaló para unir sus labios con los suyos en un beso otra vez desnudo, sin lujuria, sin máscaras, sin planes maestros… sólo un beso, un beso que en ese momento abrió la tierna flor en sus almas y que ahora la regaba con agua pura para que volviera a crecer y a colmarlos con su calidez y ternura….

Grell lloró. Sus lágrimas mojaron el rostro de William, pero a él no le importó. Se siguieron besando, mientras el cuchillo abandonaba la mano del pelirrojo y caía en un eco de campanas contra el piso. Se siguieron besando y abrazando, entrelazados, mientras la flor de cada uno se volvía una sola…

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se estaba enamorando…

No. Ya se había enamorado.


	10. Chapter 10: Última decisión

Capitulo 10

Los primeros rayos del sol brillaban a través de la cortina cerrada, la cual era agitada por el viento provocando un leve susurro. Apenas lo escuchaba, aun más sumergido en el mundo de los sueños, mientras un mechón de su cabello carmesí le rosaba la mejilla derecha; suspiro un poco, cuando una mano removió ese cabello, rozando su piel ligeramente…

-¿Hmm? ¿Will?-murmuró al despertar. Se talló levemente el parpado con el dorso de su mano, antes de reaccionar totalmente y alzar la cabeza; ahí estaba el hombre de cabello negro, mirándolo fijamente -¿Qué sucede, Will? –quiso saber Grell después de observarse entre ellos por un momento

-tus heridas se están curando bien…-murmuró el hombre de alto rango militar. Grell sonrio ligeramente- ¿puedo revisarte?

-si-dijo alegremente Grell, descubriendo su cuerpo de la sabana, William se acercó más a él, colocando primero su mano sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo–creo que pronto podré caminar…

William asintió apenas, sin dejarle de observar el cuerpo mientras le abría los botones de la pijama. Grell ladeó la cabeza, pestañando un par de veces… ¿era idea suya o algo le preocupaba a William?

-definitivamente parece que vas mejorando… tu cabeza ya está bien y también tus costillas…- dijo levemente el pelinegro – sin embargo, todavía no es recomendable que camines…

Grell sonrió alegremente, sentándose con cuidado, William le observó, mientras el pelirrojo llevaba su mano al rostro del alto mando

-todo ha sido por ti, Will- sonrió –gracias a ti he podido curarme – le cantó mientras los jalaba más a él. El otro hombre no se resistió y permitió que Grell acercará su al de él y ambos se besaron, primero levemente, luego otro más aún más profundo

-de todas formas quédate reposando más tiempo-murmuró William, tomando la mano que el pelirrojo mantenía en su mejilla. Grell sonrió con eso y lo besó una vez más

-si…-canturrió, sonriendo tranquilamente-mientras te quedes conmigo todo estará bien-sonrió. William lo contempló unos momentos para cerrar sus parpados y sonreir levemente, acercándose otra vez para un beso

-siempre estaré contigo…-murmuró tras otro beso

Grell asintió, complacido por esas palabras. En ese momento, William se levantó, caminando hacia la puerte

-¿Will?

-lo siento, Grell… tengo una reunión…- se excusó el pelinegro, sin embargo, su amante se sentó de nueva cuenta, estaba vez más erguido, pretendiendo ir con él -¿Qué se supone que haces? ¡Quédate en la cama!-le regañó apresurándose otra vez a su lado

-sólo si te quedas conmigo más tiempo-pidió Grell, mirándolo suplicante –quédate más tiempo, por favor…- William le miró directo a los ojos

-honestamente… ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?-murmuró ante la incertidumbre de Grell- esta bien, me quedaré mas tiempo…- y tras esas palabras el rostro del pelirrojo se iluminó con una alegría casi infantil.

El propio William se permitió una sonrisa igual de la emoción, mientras se acomodaba en la cama a lado del pelirrojo. Grell le seguía sonriendo al abrazarse de él, y el pelinegro colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de su amante.

-te amo, Will…-murmuró Grell, sintiendo las caricia en su ahora largo cabello, hasta la altura de los hombros

-tambien te amo… Grell…-le murmuró el hombre, pegando su nariz a las hebras rojizas para respirar su aroma. El mencionado suspiró alegremente, restregando su mejilla en el pecho de William, el cual sólo quedó mirando al techo, perdido en un mar de preocupaciones y pensamientos.

Sentado frente sus generales, William miraba distraído a una pared, mientras uno de los hombros explicaba la situación actual de la guerra. Sus pensamientos seguían en cierto obstinado pelirrojo… aunque tal vez sea esa característica la mayor virtud de Grell, después de todo estaba consiguiendo que su cuerpo se curará rápido…

Que se curará rápido…

-¡¿Cómo?!-aquella abrupta pregunta regresó a William a la realidad, haciéndolo volver su atención a la gente ahí reunida

-increíblemente si… últimos reportes señalan que todos los campos de concentración en otros territorios han sido liberados y nuestros ejércitos, obligados a retroceder de los mismos…-anunció el soldado- sin embargo, eso no es lo peor...

Silencio, total silencio que cortaba el aire como un cuchillo, incluso se podía escuchar perfectamente el aleteo de una mosca como si fueran tambores de guerra anunciando la tragedia próxima. Las nubes negras ya se arremolinaban en el horizonte… traídas por un viento helado.

-los países aliados están entrando a territorio alemán…-las exclamaciones de sorpresa e incertidumbre no se hicieron esperar

-¿ya entraron?

-¿a territorio alemán?

-¿van a llegar aquí?

William los contempló en silencio, mientras los demás se miraban entre ellos. El soldado que hablaba suspiró pesadamente

-como van las cosas sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que entren a Berlín…

Tras oír eso, el alto mando frunció el entrecejo levemente… ¿Se estaba acercando el final de la guerra? Todos los demás hombres lucían más alterados que antes, sudando, viéndose entre ellos… Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que las tropas restantes fueran llamadas a proteger al Führer en la capital, el avance los Aliados parecía inevitable…

Entonces, ya era hora… ya era hora de que sacará a Grell de ahí antes que todo fuera más peligroso… y ya tenía un buen plan para lograrlo…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Como era obvio, el testarudo pelirrojo inmediatamente vociferó su total negativa ante la idea de William, Alan estaba seguro que así seria y el propio alto mando tambien estaba convencido de lo mismo. Incluso Eric, quien casi no conocía a Grell creyó que esa seria su respuesta, por eso, simplemente se llevaba una mano a la frente, suspirando largamente

-no grites tan fuerte, Grell… te pueden oir- intervinó inmediatamente William preocupado.

-¡pero…!- saltó otra vez el pelirrojo, antes de que William le tomara con cuidado la mejilla, acariciándole levemente esa zona

-entiende, Grell…debes huir ahora que tienes la oportunidad… Slingbly se encargará de que llegues a salvo al puerto mas cercana…-dijo William con calma, el mencionado asintió solemnemente con la cabeza y sonrió

El pelirrojo lo miró un rato para regresar su atención al pelinegro

-aun así me niego… -sollozó –me rehusó a dejarte e ir sola con ese hombre… ¡parece delincuente!

-¡ey!-saltó Eric molesto, mientras Alan se reia entre dientes- si, claro, Alan… ponte de su lado- bufó, cruzándose las manos detrás de su nuca

-esto está fuera discusión –indicó William con suavidad, sin embargo, no cabía duda de la firmeza. Grell hizo un puchero muy marcado

-no me gusta que me ordenen, Will…

-perdón, Grell, pero… esta misma noche Slingbly te sacará de aquí, junto con tu amigo…-volvió a sentenciar William, ahora mucho más firme que antes. El pelirrojo bajo la mirada, con una expresión mezclada entre molestia y tristeza; Alan y Eric se miraron entre ellos

-¿es una orden?-murmuró Grell, aun sin atreverse a levantar la mirada

-es una orden-fue la seca confirmación.

No podía creerlo. William no podía estar hablando enserio… ¿Realmente esperaba que fuera aceptar su condición e irse así como si nada? ¡No! ¡No había manera que aceptará solo porque si! ¡No sin él!

Nunca antes, con ninguno de sus novios, se había sentido así. Si los había querido, si había disfrutado el tiempo con ellos, pero, pero… cuando llegó el momento de terminar jamás se había sentido tan… tan… débil, tan perdido… porque a ellos sólo los había querido… pero William… a William no lo quería… a él lo amaba… y entre más tiempo pasaba a su lado, más se daba cuenta que no quería estar en los brazos de nadie más que no sean los de él…

Le era imposible dejarlo ahora. Más que imposible… Grell quería vivir una larga vida con él o morir a su lado…

-¿Will…?-volvió a comenzar Grell, mientras el pelinegro lo ayudaba a vestirse con ropas masculinas civiles. La luna ya brillaba en el firmamento

-no… -respondio secamente su interlocutor

-ven conmigo…-siguió de todas formas Grell, provocando que William alzará la mirada para verlo directo a los ojos. La seriedad estaba totalmente pintada en el rostro de marfil del pelirrojo

-… no puedo…-contestó William después de un rato, mientras le colocaba una bota con cuidado

-¿Por qué no?-saltó Grell, molesto- Eric va huir con Alan ¿no? ¿Por qué no huyes conmigo? Abandona todo esto, Will… nos iremos a America… podemos comenzar una nueva vida alla, lejos de todo esto… ¡Will!

-no, Grell… es el momento de que quedes libre… como tanto lo deseaste…-susurró William, poniéndose de pie.

El pelirrojo en ese momento usó toda su fuerza para impulsarse y colgarse del cuello del más alto, aunque no pudiese pisar bien. El pelinegro soltó un sonido de sorpresa, teniendo que usar toda su fuerza para evitar caerse; los brazos de Grell se cerraron con mayor fuerza alrededor, mientras el mencionado pelirrojo pegaba su frente contra el pecho de su amante.

-no es justo…-susurró Grell, después de un rato.

Toda la casa estaba en silencio; otra vez, todos dormían, menos ellos y Alan y Eric, quienes se estaban preparando para partir cargando provisiones en el carro del último. El pelirrojo no sabía bien como estaban las cosas, pues durante todo ese tiempo (no tenía conciencia de cuanto la verdad) había permanecido encerrado en el mismo cuarto, aguardando que sus heridas se curaran (cómo había soportado estar en un solo lugar sin moverse… bueno, eso había sido gracias a William, quien siempre iba a visitarlo y pasaba horas con él, solo abrazándose o besándose), pero parecía que en ese rato, Alan y Eric habían desarrollado una "amistad", por llamarlo de una manera.

Grell no era ingenuo, y ese era el territorio, en donde más funcionaba más su sexto sentido. Ese par se tenían algo, en otras palabras se habían enamorado. Entonces, no era sorpresa porque Eric estaba dispuesto a volverse un desertor y dejar todo, su país, su familia, por escaparse con Alan y jamás pisar Europa otra vez…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí, donde no hay nada para ti?-preguntó Grell, aun con la mirada baja-¿es que acaso no me amas?

William le contempló, antes de colocarle ambas manos en los hombros; Grell siguió sin moverse, solo dio un pequeño respingo cuando lo sintió abrazarlo

-no es por eso… yo te amo, pero tengo una responsabilidad aquí…-dijo William, apenas entendible

-¿qué responsabilidad? Lo único que hay aquí es muerte…-contestó Grell, mirándolo con firmeza a los ojos. No había odio, no había enojo, solo había fuerza

¿Ahí no había nada para él? ¿Nada? De nueva cuenta recordó su vida, siempre gris, siempre moviéndose por la voluntad de otros… mientras Grell había hecho lo que se le daba la gana… esa era la diferencia principal entre los dos… entre él y Eric, y la razón por la cual el soldado pretendía ignorarlo todo por amor…

¿William sería capaz de seguir sus ejemplos y escaparse en un ataque de pasión? ¿Lo haría? Miró otra vez a los ojos de Grell, los cuales ardían como siempre, como la primera vez que los vio y recordó que fue por ese fuego, por esa actitud que se sintió tan atraído por él…

¿Huir y amar o quedarse ahí y quién sabe en que podría ser su futuro?

-¿Will?-preguntó Grell, cuando el mencionado lo abrazó fuertemente

-está bien…-le dijo William, atrayendo el rostro de su acompañante al suyo –huiremos juntos…-le sonrió

El rostro de Grell se iluminó de inmediato por una radiante sonrisa. Nunca antes había sido tan feliz, nunca antes se había sentido con tanta paz, mientras las imágenes de nuevo por venir a lado de su amor invadían su mente. William también le sonrió, enternecido por ese gesto casi infantil, mientras lo besa…

Tal vez ahora la vida sería diferentes, tal vez ahora podría conocer la verdadera felicidad, vivir de verdad, a lado de aquel a quien más ama… sí, vivir de verdad… vivir para él, vivir para Grell y tener una casita apartada en algún país de America, en una zona tranquila, tal vez en un bosque, donde solo pertenecieran los dos… y ver el tiempo pasar uno a lado del otro, envejecer juntos…

En ese momento una fuerte sirena rompió el silencio de la noche y sus ecos hicieron eco por toda la casa, poniendo en sobre aviso a todo ser vivo. Venia del campo de concentración aledaño…

-¡Will! ¿Qué pasa?-saltó Grell asustado por el repentino cambio de atmosfera. Su acompañante frunció el entrecejo…

El ejército de Aliados estaba cerca de ese territorio y los soldados alemanes tenían una orden muy claro en caso que algo así pasará… matar a todos los cautivos…

No había tiempo que perder… pues las siguientes horas solo iba a ver caos, confusión y peligro. Miro a Grell a los ojos… debía sacarlo de ahí en ese segundo o quién sabe que podría pasar…


	11. Chapter 11: Por siempre

¡Hola, chicas! :D Otra vez me tarde mucho en publicar T-T lo siento u_u han sido tiempos difícil y pues realmente no quería llegar a este punto de la historia… no quería terminar mi primer fic 100% Grelliam, pero… era algo inevitable.. a pesar que me invade el dolor… Ya tengo escrito otros, y prometo ponerme a trabajar en ellos, pero este fic… este fic fue muy especial y pues… bueno, les traigo el ultimo capitulo con todo el dolor de mi corazón…

Espero que lo disfruten :D

PD: se venden pañuelos y botes de helado XDDD

P 2: ¿Y recuerdan al soldado a que atacó a Grell en el primer capítulo apenas saliendo del tren? pues su nombre es Schneider XP lo van a odiar XD Ahorita edito los primeros capítulos para darle su nombre a ese, mientras tanto, disfruten el cap :3

Capítulo 11: por siempre  
Las alarmas retumbaron con fuerza, despertando cada Eco de la misma. William alzó la cabeza; tras los cristales de la ventana las luces resplandecían fuertemente en el campo d concentración. El pelinegro intensificó su abrazo en Grell, quien apenas pudo mover su cabeza para contemplarlo  
Miedo. Ese era el único sentimiento que centellaba en los ojos del alto mando: un miedo y terror sin límites que incluso logró contagiárselo al pelirrojo como suyo propio. Jamás había visto algo así y sinceramente no esperaba que William fuera capaz de congelarse de esa manera.  
Lo que sea que pasaba no era nada bueno  
-¡Erik, saca a Grell! ¡De inmediato! -vociferó levantando el cuerpo de su amor como si no pasara nada. Sin perder ni un segundo, entregó al pelirrojo al soldado desertor, el cual no supo cómo responder, más allá de no dejar caer a Grell  
-¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Will, me quedo contigo!-gritó el pelirrojo tras unos segundos de confusión, estirando su mano hacia el  
-¡ No seas necia, Grell! ¡Debes huir! ¡AHORA! -ese grito dejó mudo a Grell, limitándose solo a ver al pelinegro con sus ojos llorosos  
-Señor... ¿Qué sucede? -Erik interrumpió  
-están cerca... Los Aliados están cerca...-fue lo único necesario para que el soldado tragara saliva  
-¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-preguntó Grell. William le acarició levemente una mejilla, mientras el pelirrojo colocó una mano sobre la de el  
-hay órdenes de destruir el campo de concentración y todo alrededor, Grell...-indicó el pelinegro pegando la frente de su compañero en su pecho-de destruir cualquier papel, documento, todo, y matar o llevarse a todos los prisioneros, incluso los que están en casa... Debes huir, Grell... Por tu bien...-depósito un suave beso en la cabeza de su amor, permitiéndose drogar con su aroma de rosas  
Grell se mantuvo un tiempo así, para luego abrazarlo -¡No me voy a ningún lado sin ti!  
William apretó los dientes con rabia, pero se limitó a tomar el rostro de Grell y darle un profundo beso en los labios, el cual fue rápidamente correspondido. Se vieron, ambos pares de ojos escarlatas se unieron por un fugaz momento; duda, amor, confusión, todo...  
-saca a Grell de aquí...-dijo William sin dejar de ver al mencionado, pero en un segundo rompió contacto con el pelirrojo, para irse corriendo  
-¡Will!-gritó, intentando seguirlo, pero los firmes brazos de Erik se cerraron en el  
-¡ya lo oíste! -exclamó el soldado, cargando a Grell-¡te sacaré de aquí! ¡Alan, Alan, salgamos de aquí!-ordenó, corriendo a la salida. El muchacho castaño se apresuró a unirse con ellos, mientras el pelirrojo seguía luchando por zafarse  
-¡WILL!-llamo Grell con todas sus fuerzas

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Efectivamente el caos se había desatado por todas partes. Los soldados corrían, gritaban, rompían todo, por las ventanas, camiones cargados con prisioneros pasaban uno después del otro. Erik tragó saliva, mientras Alan se asomaba detrás de él, disfrazado.  
-ahora...-susurro el soldado desertor, cuando un grupo grande de hombres terminaron de pasar. En sus brazos, aún llevaba a Grell, quien mantenía su rostro hundido en la clavícula del rubio; este lo sentía llorar, pero no podías detenerse, Erik estaba consciente del peligro, de su orden y de que el mismo quería sacar a Alan de ahí. No podía permitir que a ese muchacho le pasara algo... No, simplemente no, jamás... Moriría si así fuera...  
Miro a su acompañante  
-tranquilo, Erik. Estaremos bien-le sonrió el castaño y el rubio asintió, ya más tranquilo. Grell apretó su puño en el hombro del soldado. No. Nada estaría bien, si perdía a William en el proceso...  
Es cierto que un principio lo había odiado, pero con el tiempo lo fue conociendo completamente. Su historia, su miedo, su inseguridad, su amor y Grell comprendió que ese hombre no era tan diferente a sí mismo... No importaba cuantos amigos, amantes y clientes había tenido el pelirrojo, había estado solo, mucho, e igual William, pues ambos les faltaba amor, familia, aceptación, un presente deseado, un futuro ansiado y todo aquellos que fueron a encontrar en los brazos del otro.  
No quería perderlo ahora, cuando por fin tenía un motivo fuerte para vivir.  
Con un movimiento rápido, Grell se soltó de Eric. No le importaba nada, ni su pierna aún resentida, ni los desesperados gritos de los otros dos, ni que en ese momento pasaban más soldados, por lo que se vio obligado a pasar entre ellos. Debía encontrar a William y quedarse en sus brazos de una manera u otra.  
No notó que uno de esos hombres se le quedo viendo como si tuviese enfrente un fantasma.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A caídas y tropezones, Grell logró llegar al campo de concentración. La situación era peor de lo que se imaginaba: un infierno de gritos, pánico y hogueras donde ya varios papeles con información relevante eran reducidos a cenizas. El pelirrojo se mantuvo oculto entre la maleza, afortunadamente su cuerpo estaba técnicamente curado.  
Había perdido a Erik y Alan de vista desde hace mucho, solo esperaba que ninguno de los dos fuera tan ingenuo o tonto como intentar darle alcance. Si hubiese tenido tiempo de despedirse, lo único que les había dicho sería que se amaran y cuidaran mucho... Solo le quedaba esperar que de alguna manera su mensaje les llegara y que fueran muy felices...  
Grell se mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, observando atentamente a las personas correr frenéticamente hasta que lo vio... ¡William! ¡Si! ¡Ahí estaba! Y esta vez no se separaría, lo obligaría huir juntos sin importar que...  
Sin más, y con toda su imprudencia, Grell se lanzó hacia el centro del caos. Efectivamente, nadie le ponía atención, eso estaba bien. Quizás si lograría llegar a su destino y... Un impacto de bala en donde hace unos segundos había estado su cabeza... En ese momento, perdió el sombrero y su cabello pelirrojo cayó a la altura de sus hombros  
Grell se giró lentamente. Lo tenían a punta de arma, arma sostenida por el mismísimo soldado rubio con quien tuvo su primer altercado apenas llegar. Ese tal Schneider.

-eres tú... -murmuraba el hombre avanzando hacia a Grell, mientras liberaba el seguro de su pistola. El pelirrojo retrocedió sentado, totalmente aterrado-parece que ni después de muerto me dejas de molestar, maldito...  
Grell solo lo contempló en silencio, sus dedos buscaban ciegamente algo con que defenderse, mientras Schneider lo contemplaba con un odio feroz que se manifestaba en la quijada apretada, las manos engarrotadas, el ceño fruncido y los ojos azules dilatados con venas inflamadas. Parecía un monstruo  
-¿qué pasó, perra? ¿No tienes un comentario astuto? ¿No me vas a desafiar? -indicó el rubio, colocando el cañón justo en la frente del pelirrojo, Grell apretó lo distantes, esa área le quemaba la piel-¿no hablas? Bien, me encargaré que no revivas de nuevo...-agregó, apuntó de disparar  
En ese momento, Grell había conseguido tomar un fierro roto y cuando Schneider estaba por jalar el gatillo, el pelirrojo lanzó un sonoro grito antes de clavarle la oxidada herramienta en el ojo. El rubio aulló de dolor, errando en el disparo. Grell cayó al piso unos segundos antes de huir despavorido  
Schneider se quedó maldiciendo, aferrándose la cara con fuerza, a su lado yacía el metal cubierto de sangre, pero no dejo que el dolor lo detuviera. Lentamente se giró hacia dónde Grell escapaba y con nuevo, renovado odio se lanzó por el pelirrojo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
William corría. Ahora solo tenía una idea en la cabeza: despejar un poco el camino, debía conseguir que Grell y los otros salieran, pues ese sitio ya no sería más su hogar. Estaba seguro que después de esa noche sería llamado a la capital, si los Aliados habían logrado llegar hasta ahí, en menos de una semana alcanzarían Berlín y sería el fin. Todos los soldados serían llamado a defender y proteger al Führer y eso lo incluía a él.  
-¡Asegúrense de quemarlo todas las armas!-ordenaba William mientras pasaba. Ya pequeños fuegos ardían en diferentes partes del campo de concentración, sin embargo, él tenía un destino particular, su oficina y recuperar unos documentos que no debían arder; debían ser percibidos y si fuera posible, caer en manos de las tropas Aliadas… quizás así, pagaría el crimen contra la vida que cometió y del que no había estado consiente hasta después de enamorarse de Grell. Porque Grell le había dado vida a su alma muerta.  
-¡dónde crees que vas, perra!-esa era la voz de Schneider. El alto mando se asomó por la venta... En ese momento todo el mundo se le cayó al piso...  
-¡GRELL!-dejó escapar lleno de horror al ver s su amor ser perseguido por el soldado totalmente enloquecido. William se lanzó tras ellos, abriéndose cómo podía camino entre el mar de gente.  
Debía llegar... Tenía que llegar...  
-¡GRELL!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Por primera vez en su vida, Grell sentía miedo de verdad... Ese sujeto... Ese sujeto era un monstruo, un demonio, quien no dudaba en disparar en su contra, aunque lastimara a terceros. El pelirrojo podía decirlo, desde que se encontraron por primera vez, cuando recién descendía del tren se odiaron: el soldado alemán lo detestaba por todo lo que era, y por supuesto el pelirrojo a él, sin embargo, nunca había imaginado que Schneider fuera capaz de hacer eso.  
Una bala perdió muy poco a Grell, mientras accedía a una bodega. Por el susto, el pie del pelirrojo falló y Grell cayó por las escaleras, rodando por ellas hasta el fondo. No tuvo tiempo de quejarse del nuevo dolor, cuando Schneider apareció en la puerta, obligándolo a huir más adentro en la oscuridad  
Grell se recargó contra una estantería, jadeando. Sentía el corazón en la garganta y todos sus sentidos al límite... Oyó pasos, un escalofrío le subió por toda la columna  
-ven, ve, pequeña perra, ven... ¡ven ahora!-decía Schneider, caminando, lentamente-¿a dónde te metiste, perra? ¡¿Ahora si tienes miedo, verdad?!- pateó un barril  
Grell se cubrió la boca y cerró con fuerza sus párpados. "William" pensó, no, no quería morir así... No... Quería morir muy de viejo, ya cuando todos sus sueños se vieran cumplidos, cuando ya había vivido todo y sentido todo... O al menos morir después de ver a William una última vez...  
Los pasos se acercaban y alejaban continuamente hasta que se detuvieron. Grell alzó la cabeza un poco... ¿Estaba... a salvo?  
-¡ahí estás!-gritó Schneider saliendo por el lado izquierdo, la sangre seguía escurriendo y la única pupila brillaba, demencial. El pelirrojo no gritó, sino que salió velozmente a los pasillos rumbo a la escalera, Schneider salió tras él, aun disparando en su contra. Grell alcanzó a escuchar como varias botellas reventar por los impactos, pero los estrepitosos latidos de su propio corazón le dejaban sordo; dobló a la derecha. Ya el dolor no importaba, mientras corría por los escalones a la única salida. Entonces, en el umbral apreció alguien más  
-¡Grell!- William suspiro aliviado al verlo bien. Extendió sus brazos hacia él  
-¡Will!-gritó a su vez el pelirrojo esperanzado, preparándose a recibir el calor de su amor. Ambos se sonrieron...  
Un balazo sonó... Grell cayó sobre los escalones, mientras una enorme mancha roja se expandía por su espalda...  
William tembló. Lentamente subió la mirada del cuerpo inmóvil de su amor hacia Schneider, quien tenía su arma en mano y se sonreía.  
-¡te tengo, perra!-se carcajeó  
-¡NO!-gritó a su vez William, sin dudarlo le disparo a su subordinado en la cabeza, matándolo en ese instante. El pelinegro se quedó ahí, temblando de pies y cabeza, con los ojos dilatados... ¿cómo? ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Grell? ¡GRELL! Avanzó, tropezando con sus propios pies, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista... Entonces lo vio moverse y corrió hacia él

-¡Grell!-le tomó en brazos. Con cuidado, William le había retirado unos mechones de su rostro, depositando sus dedos sobre la terca piel de porcelana; aun sentía el calor irradiando de ese cuerpo, aun sentido el olor a rosas, tan propio del pelirrojo como su carácter imprudente y su belleza

-Will…-murmuró Grell, abriendo un poco sus parpados y le sonrió tiernamente en cuanto lo vio, a pesar de las lágrimas mojándole el rostro. William frunció el entrecejo con fuerza, mientras su abrazo en el frágil cuerpo se fortalecía. Las lágrimas de frustración, rabia y dolor escapaban con fuerza

-¡demonios, Grell! ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?!-le gritó. William estaba enojado; estaba enojado con Erik Slingby porque no fue capaz de seguir una simple orden, estaba enojado con Grell por no ser capaz de seguir esa simple orden, pero estaba furioso consigo, se odiaba asi mismo por haber permitido que pasara.

-quería estar contigo… -murmuró Grell, alzando torpemente su mano hacia el rostro de su amor. Él la sostuvo con fuerza en contra de su mejilla; el rubí y las perlas se mezclaban en entre los delgados dedos del pelirrojo, sin embargo, nunca antes en su vida Grell había sido tan feliz.

-no…¡No! -gritó William, besándole la mano-¡debiste huir! ¡debiste vivir! -le reclamó

-¿… de qué… de qué me serviría sin ti…?-sonrió Grell- nunca… nunca tuve nada mio… nunca tuve un hogar… familia…amor… prefiero… prefiero morir aquí… entres tus brazos… a vivir 80 años sin ti….-. El olor metálico del líquido vital le invadía los sentidos y el dolor le atravesaba como fuego, sin embargo, era feliz, muy feliz de ver, tocar y oler a William; el alto mando lo llevó más cerca de su rostro, recargando la mejilla del pelirrojo en su clavícula

-Grell… resiste… te pondrás bien…- ambos sabían que era mentira. El pelirrojo suspiró, encantado- resiste… por favor…

-…bésame, Will…-pidió Grell en un susurró. William lo separó un poco de su cuerpo… asintió… lentamente unió sus labios con los de su amante y Grell le respondió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba…

Silencio… silencio y nada…

-¿Grell…?

Nada… William observó atentamente a su amor. Estaba muy quieto y más pálido, sin embargo, la sangre resplandecía como diamante entre la nieve, dándole una belleza única… una belleza final… pues ni el pecho de Grell se movía ya…

-Grell…-gimió William. La mano del pelirrojo yacía inmóvil- ¡Grell! ¡Grell! ¡Grell! ¡GRELL! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas…

Era inútil… ya no lo oía… y William lo sabía, mientras aferraba con fuerza el cuerpo de la única persona que lo hizo vivir de verdad. Tomó delicadamente la cabeza del pelirrojo y la colocó contra su hombro; ya todo su cuerpo temblaba angustiosamente, ya lloraba con fuerza y ya no le importaba nada más…

Los ruidos de las carreras precipitadas en la parte superior del campo de concentración apenas le llegaron… Lo buscaban…

William observó otra vez el rostro de Grell. Parecía que dormía, se dijo enternecido… Lo cargó con cuidado…

-Grell… ¿Cómo estás? ¿es hermoso en donde te encuentras ahora? ¿hay campos enormes de flores? ¿o solo de rosas rojas? ¿hay árboles? ¿puedes descansar bajo ellos en el tierno césped? ¿O solo son nueves de algodón? -le decía William, mientras le llevaba en brazos, internándose en la oscuridad

El cabello rojo de Grell caía cual cascada, moviéndose un poco con el torpe avanzar del hombre. William llegó a una de las paredes más lejanas y se dejó caer, resbalando por ella, aun manteniendo a Grell

-¿es hermoso donde te encuentras, Grell? ¿te dieron la bienvenida? -dijo William, mientras se le quebraban las palabras. Acaricia nuevamente el rostro del pelirrojo, besándole la frente con ternura -debes sentirte muy sola… ¿verdad? Descuida… ya no cometeré el mismo error… esta vez permaneceré contigo… porque te amo…- murmuró el alto mando depositando otro beso en los labios inmóviles. Sus dedos se cerraron en la empuñadura de su arma…

Y el disparo rugió en la oscuridad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A la mañana siguiente, las tropas Aliadas marcharon por las ruinas del campo de concentración. Los sobrevivientes los recibían alegremente, corriendo alrededor de los tanques de guerra, pues estaban salvados, habían sobrevivido al infierno y ahora todos serian libres una vez más, podrían volver a ver el exterior, disfrutar de sus vidas, aunque entre ese alambrado de púas conocieron el lado ruin del rostro humano, aun cuando entre ese alambrado de púas familias enteras fueran destrozadas, sin embargo, estaban vivos, pues también entre ese alambrado de púas solo tenían sus vidas y ahora podían volver a vivir como quisieran.

-¿encontraron algún rastro de ellos?-preguntó Alan, preocupado. Erik, vestido de civil, intentaba mantenerlo tranquilo

-aun no…-le contestó un muchacho rubio con el uniforme estadounidense, sosteniendo su arma

-¡por favor, Ronnald! ¡Grell debe estar por aquí! -lloró el castaño

-lo sé, lo sé- indicó Ronald, intentando tranquilizarlos

-calma, Alan… ya verás como la encuentran…-le indicó Erik abrazándolo. Ronnald iba a decir algo más, cuando otro de sus compañeros llegó corriendo

-¡encontramos tres cuerpos en un almacén! -indicó agitado y los tres se miraron con un terrible presentimiento…

Efectivamente ahí estaban. Ahí estaban Grell y William, abrazados incluso más allá del sueño eterno… Juntos los enterraron, pues Alan se sentía incapaz de separarlos. Sentimiento compartido por todos…

Pues en ese momento tan cruel en el registro humano, un amor nació en la tormenta como una rosa solitaria y, aunque nadie nunca lea sobre ellos, existió el alto soldado nazi que se enamoró de uno de sus prisioneros y su amor fue tan real como las estrellas en el cielo

Fin

Y así, llegamos al final de esta historia. Espero que allá sido de su agrado y no preocupéis que pronto subiré un final alternativo, en donde Grell y William huyen juntos y son felices :P mientras ¿Qué opinan del fic? ¿Les gusto? ¿Me van a matar por este final? XD Espero que fuera de su entretenimiento, pero como dije, falta el final bueno XP Así que no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto XD Ademas de que todavía faltan muchos fics Grelliam que tengo girando en mi cabecita loca

HASTA PRONTO, DEATH! (insertar aquí pose genial a la Grell XP)


	12. Chapter 11: Final alternativo

¡Y lo prometido es deuda! El final bueno ya está aquí y está muy romántico :3 ¿Ya ven? Mi no ser cruel :3 mi ser linda XP :3 Espero que les guste y nos leemos al final XD

Capítulo 11: por siempre  
Las alarmas retumbaron con fuerza, despertando cada Eco de la misma. William alzó la cabeza; tras los cristales de la ventana las luces resplandecían fuertemente en el campo d concentración. El pelinegro intensificó su abrazo en Grell, quien apenas pudo mover su cabeza para contemplarlo  
Miedo. Ese era el único sentimiento que centellaba en los ojos del alto mando: un miedo y terror sin límites que incluso logró contagiárselo al pelirrojo como suyo propio. Jamás había visto algo así y sinceramente no esperaba que William fuera capaz de congelarse de esa manera.  
Lo que sea que pasaba no era nada bueno  
-¡Erik, saca a Grell! ¡De inmediato! -vociferó levantando el cuerpo de su amor como si no pasara nada. Sin perder ni un segundo, entregó al pelirrojo al soldado desertor, el cual no supo cómo responder, más allá de no dejar caer a Grell  
-¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Will, me quedo contigo!-gritó el pelirrojo tras unos segundos de confusión, estirando su mano hacia el  
-¡ No seas necia, Grell! ¡Debes huir! ¡AHORA! -ese grito dejó mudo a Grell, limitándose solo a ver al pelinegro con sus ojos llorosos  
-Señor... ¿Qué sucede? -Erik interrumpió  
-están cerca... Los Aliados están cerca...-fue lo único necesario para que el soldado tragara saliva  
-¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-preguntó Grell. William le acarició levemente una mejilla, mientras el pelirrojo colocó una mano sobre la de el  
-hay órdenes de destruir el campo de concentración y todo alrededor, Grell...-indicó el pelinegro pegando la frente de su compañero en su pecho-de destruir cualquier papel, documento, todo, y matar o llevarse a todos los prisioneros, incluso los que están en casa... Debes huir, Grell... Por tu bien...-depósito un suave beso en la cabeza de su amor, permitiéndose drogar con su aroma de rosas  
Grell se mantuvo un tiempo así, para luego abrazarlo -¡No me voy a ningún lado sin ti!  
William apretó los dientes con rabia, pero se limitó a tomar el rostro de Grell y darle un profundo beso en los labios, el cual fue rápidamente correspondido. Se vieron, ambos pares de ojos escarlatas se unieron por un fugaz momento; duda, amor, confusión, todo...  
-saca a Grell de aquí...-dijo William sin dejar de ver al mencionado, pero en un segundo rompió contacto con el pelirrojo, para irse corriendo  
-¡Will!-gritó, intentando seguirlo, pero los firmes brazos de Erik se cerraron en el  
-¡ya lo oíste! -exclamó el soldado, cargando a Grell-¡te sacaré de aquí! ¡Alan, Alan, salgamos de aquí!-ordenó, corriendo a la salida. El muchacho castaño se apresuró a unirse con ellos, mientras el pelirrojo seguía luchando por zafarse  
-¡WILL!-llamo Grell con todas sus fuerzas

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Efectivamente el caos se había desatado por todas partes. Los soldados corrían, gritaban, rompían todo, por las ventanas, camiones cargados con prisioneros pasaban uno después del otro. Erik tragó saliva, mientras Alan se asomaba detrás de él, disfrazado.  
-ahora...-susurro el soldado desertor, cuando un grupo grande de hombres terminaron de pasar. En sus brazos, aún llevaba a Grell, quien mantenía su rostro hundido en la clavícula del rubio; este lo sentía llorar, pero no podías detenerse, Erik estaba consciente del peligro, de su orden y de que el mismo quería sacar a Alan de ahí. No podía permitir que a ese muchacho le pasara algo... No, simplemente no, jamás... Moriría si así fuera...  
Miro a su acompañante  
-tranquilo, Erik. Estaremos bien-le sonrió el castaño y el rubio asintió, ya más tranquilo. Grell apretó su puño en el hombro del soldado. No. Nada estaría bien, si perdía a William en el proceso...  
Es cierto que un principio lo había odiado, pero con el tiempo lo fue conociendo completamente. Su historia, su miedo, su inseguridad, su amor y Grell comprendió que ese hombre no era tan diferente a sí mismo... No importaba cuantos amigos, amantes y clientes había tenido el pelirrojo, había estado solo, mucho, e igual William, pues ambos les faltaba amor, familia, aceptación, un presente deseado, un futuro ansiado y todo aquellos que fueron a encontrar en los brazos del otro.  
No quería perderlo ahora, cuando por fin tenía un motivo fuerte para vivir.  
Con un movimiento rápido, Grell se soltó de Eric. No le importaba nada, ni su pierna aún resentida, ni los desesperados gritos de los otros dos, ni que en ese momento pasaban más soldados, por lo que se vio obligado a pasar entre ellos. Debía encontrar a William y quedarse en sus brazos de una manera u otra.  
No notó que uno de esos hombres se le quedo viendo como si tuviese enfrente un fantasma.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A caídas y tropezones, Grell logró llegar al campo de concentración. La situación era peor de lo que se imaginaba: un infierno de gritos, pánico y hogueras donde ya varios papeles con información relevante eran reducidos a cenizas. El pelirrojo se mantuvo oculto entre la maleza, afortunadamente su cuerpo estaba técnicamente curado.  
Había perdido a Erik y Alan de vista desde hace mucho, solo esperaba que ninguno de los dos fuera tan ingenuo o tonto como intentar darle alcance. Si hubiese tenido tiempo de despedirse, lo único que les había dicho sería que se amaran y cuidaran mucho... Solo le quedaba esperar que de alguna manera su mensaje les llegara y que fueran muy felices...  
Grell se mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, observando atentamente a las personas correr frenéticamente hasta que lo vio... ¡William! ¡Si! ¡Ahí estaba! Y esta vez no se separaría, lo obligaría huir juntos sin importar que...  
Sin más, y con toda su imprudencia, Grell se lanzó hacia el centro del caos. Efectivamente, nadie le ponía atención, eso estaba bien. Quizás si lograría llegar a su destino y... Un impacto de bala en donde hace unos segundos había estado su cabeza... En ese momento, perdió el sombrero y su cabello pelirrojo cayó a la altura de sus hombros  
Grell se giró lentamente. Lo tenían a punta de arma, arma sostenida por el mismísimo soldado rubio con quien tuvo su primer altercado apenas llegar. Ese tal Schneider.

-eres tú... -murmuraba el hombre avanzando hacia a Grell, mientras liberaba el seguro de su pistola. El pelirrojo retrocedió sentado, totalmente aterrado-parece que ni después de muerto me dejas de molestar, maldito...  
Grell solo lo contempló en silencio, sus dedos buscaban ciegamente algo con que defenderse, mientras Schneider lo contemplaba con un odio feroz que se manifestaba en la quijada apretada, las manos engarrotadas, el ceño fruncido y los ojos azules dilatados con venas inflamadas. Parecía un monstruo  
-¿qué pasó, perra? ¿No tienes un comentario astuto? ¿No me vas a desafiar? -indicó el rubio, colocando el cañón justo en la frente del pelirrojo, Grell apretó lo distantes, esa área le quemaba la piel-¿no hablas? Bien, me encargaré que no revivas de nuevo...-agregó, apuntó de disparar  
En ese momento, Grell había conseguido tomar un fierro roto y cuando Schneider estaba por jalar el gatillo, el pelirrojo lanzó un sonoro grito antes de clavarle la oxidada herramienta en el ojo. El rubio aulló de dolor, errando en el disparo. Grell cayó al piso unos segundos antes de huir despavorido  
Schneider se quedó maldiciendo, aferrándose la cara con fuerza, a su lado yacía el metal cubierto de sangre, pero no dejo que el dolor lo detuviera. Lentamente se giró hacia dónde Grell escapaba y con nuevo, renovado odio se lanzó por el pelirrojo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
William corría. Ahora solo tenía una idea en la cabeza: despejar un poco el camino, debía conseguir que Grell y los otros salieran, pues ese sitio ya no sería más su hogar. Estaba seguro que después de esa noche sería llamado a la capital, si los Aliados habían logrado llegar hasta ahí, en menos de una semana alcanzarían Berlín y sería el fin. Todos los soldados serían llamado a defender y proteger al Führer y eso lo incluía a él.  
-¡Asegúrense de quemarlo todas las armas!-ordenaba William mientras pasaba. Ya pequeños fuegos ardían en diferentes partes del campo de concentración, sin embargo, él tenía un destino particular, su oficina y recuperar unos documentos que no debían arder; debían ser percibidos y si fuera posible, caer en manos de las tropas Aliadas… quizás así, pagaría el crimen contra la vida que cometió y del que no había estado consiente hasta después de enamorarse de Grell. Porque Grell le había dado vida a su alma muerta.  
-¡dónde crees que vas, perra!-esa era la voz de Schneider. El alto mando se asomó por la venta... En ese momento todo el mundo se le cayó al piso...  
-¡GRELL!-dejó escapar lleno de horror al ver s su amor ser perseguido por el soldado totalmente enloquecido. William se lanzó tras ellos, abriéndose cómo podía camino entre el mar de gente.  
Debía llegar... Tenía que llegar...  
-¡GRELL!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Por primera vez en su vida, Grell sentía miedo de verdad... Ese sujeto... Ese sujeto era un monstruo, un demonio, quien no dudaba en disparar en su contra, aunque lastimara a terceros. El pelirrojo podía decirlo, desde que se encontraron por primera vez, cuando recién descendía del tren se odiaron: el soldado alemán lo detestaba por todo lo que era, y por supuesto el pelirrojo a él, sin embargo, nunca había imaginado que Schneider fuera capaz de hacer eso.  
Una bala perdió muy poco a Grell, mientras accedía a una bodega. Por el susto, el pie del pelirrojo falló y Grell cayó por las escaleras, rodando por ellas hasta el fondo. No tuvo tiempo de quejarse del nuevo dolor, cuando Schneider apareció en la puerta, obligándolo a huir más adentro en la oscuridad  
Grell se recargó contra una estantería, jadeando. Sentía el corazón en la garganta y todos sus sentidos al límite... Oyó pasos, un escalofrío le subió por toda la columna  
-ven, ve, pequeña perra, ven... ¡ven ahora!-decía Schneider, caminando, lentamente-¿a dónde te metiste, perra? ¡¿Ahora si tienes miedo, verdad?!- pateó un barril  
Grell se cubrió la boca y cerró con fuerza sus párpados. "William" pensó, no, no quería morir así... No... Quería morir muy de viejo, ya cuando todos sus sueños se vieran cumplidos, cuando ya había vivido todo y sentido todo... O al menos morir después de ver a William una última vez...  
Los pasos se acercaban y alejaban continuamente hasta que se detuvieron. Grell alzó la cabeza un poco... ¿Estaba... a salvo?  
-¡ahí estás!-gritó Schneider saliendo por el lado izquierdo, la sangre seguía escurriendo y la única pupila brillaba, demencial. El pelirrojo no gritó, sino que salió velozmente a los pasillos rumbo a la escalera, Schneider salió tras él, aun disparando en su contra. Grell alcanzó a escuchar como varias botellas reventar por los impactos, pero los estrepitosos latidos de su propio corazón le dejaban sordo; dobló a la derecha. Ya el dolor no importaba, mientras corría por los escalones a la única salida. Entonces, en el umbral apreció alguien más  
-¡Grell!- William suspiro aliviado al verlo bien. Extendió sus brazos hacia él  
-¡Will!-gritó a su vez el pelirrojo esperanzado, preparándose a recibir el calor de su amor. Ambos se sonrieron...  
Un balazo sonó... Grell cayó de rostro sobre los escalones. William tembló. Lentamente subió la mirada del cuerpo inmóvil de su amor hacia Schneider, quien tenía su arma en mano y se sonreía.  
-¡te tengo, perra!-se carcajeó  
-¡NO!-gritó a su vez William, sin dudarlo le disparo a su subordinado en la cabeza, matándolo en ese instante. El pelinegro se quedó ahí, temblando de pies y cabeza, con los ojos dilatados... ¿cómo? ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Grell? ¡GRELL! Avanzó, tropezando con sus propios pies, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista... Entonces lo vio moverse y corrió hacia él

-¡Grell!-le tomó en brazos con cuidado. La sangre le bombeaba con fuerza en los oídos, sin embargo, pudo escuchar el débil gemido…

-¿W-Will…?

-¡Grell!-gritó una vez más. Con cuidado, hizo que el pelirrojo se sentara, e inmediatamente notó el hilo de sangre fresca bajar por el brazo izquierdo de su amor -¡Te hirió!

El pelirrojo miró con atención su hombro, donde la bala había dado. William siguió el trayecto de sus ojos y dio con el mismo punto e inmediatamente lo reviso con cuidado…

-auch…-se quejó Grell, mientras las manos de William lo exploraban

-te destrozó la clavícula, pero vas a estar bien- indicó el pelinegro, acompañando sus palabras con un suspiro de alivio

-primero mis piernas y ahora mi brazo… creo que terminare en silla de ruedas…- dijo Grell, ahora que la adrenalina pasaba podía sentir el dolor a flor de piel, acompañado de cierta soñolencia

El pelinegro abrió sus labios para decir algo más, cuando escuchó pasos cercanos. Dirigió sus ojos a la puerta, en donde la persecución y el caos seguían y varias voces clamaban su nombre.

-¿Will?-preguntó cansadamente Grell- creo que… te buscan…- y el aludido respondió cargándolo en brazos, con mucha delicadeza-¿Qué pasa?

-nada…-indicó William, caminando más adentro del almacén hacia la cobija de la oscuridad- que me busquen lo que quieran…. jamás volveré a separarme de ti…-agrego, sentándose contra una pared tras varias repisas

Grell abrió sus parpados, sorprendido, sin embargo, una sonrisa tranquila le ilumino el rostro -no sabes cuánto esperé oírte decir eso…- murmuró cansadamente, pegando su cabeza a la clavícula de William, quien respondió cubriéndole el cuerpo con su saco

-shhh… descuida… te estoy cuidando, Grell…-contestó William y le besó la cabeza. El pelirrojo sonrió mientras sus parpados se cerraban.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando despertó del sueño superficial que le había invadido. Miró a su alrededor…El día entraba por la única puerta alumbrando un poco las repisas y los objetos polvorientos sobre ella. Todo estaba muy callado… mucho…

Quien había sido un alto mando se movió un poco. Tenía el cuerpo totalmente entumecido, pero le bastó ver a la persona que dormía sobre él para sonreírse un poco…

-Grell…-se movió delicadamente para besarle la cabeza y ese gesto, hizo al propio pelirrojo abrir los parpados, aún muy cansado…

-hola, Will… buenos días…-saludo Grell con una sonrisa

-buenos días…-contestó William, sintiendo que el pelirrojo se enderezaba un poco por cuenta propia

-todo está muy callado…-indicó, mirando hacia donde quedaba la puerta escondida por tantos objetos - ¿crees que ya sea seguro?

-vamos a verlo…-contestó el ex soldado, poniéndose de pie mientras aun sostenía el cuerpo de su amor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La mañana era fría y todo lo que había sido un campo de concentración estaba en ruinas. Los primeros rayos del sol apenas aparecían en el firmamento, mientras ciertos volúmenes de humo negro se arremolinaban silenciosamente.

Grell miró todo, sosteniéndose con su brazo sano alrededor de William. Algunos pares de ojos se asomaban y después, sus dueños, con los uniformes de prisioneros, salían de sus escondites. William también los miró. Ya no había más soldados.

De repente, las llantas de los tanques de guerra rompieron el silencio al abrirse paso. William desvió la mirada hacia donde las tropas aliadas comenzaban a ingresar, seguidos por los uniformados que iban a pie con sus armas a cuestas…

-así que si llegaron… -murmuró William, acomodando más a Grell. El pelirrojo los contempló, hasta que notó dos caras familiares acompañados por un soldado rubio marcados con la bandera estadounidense

-¡Grell!-exclamó Alan, saludando alegremente. Por su rostro se podía decir que había estado muy angustiado, y lo mismo iba para Erik, a pesar de tener una pinta de despreocupado.

El muchacho castaño no dudo ni un segundo para salir corriendo hacia Grell, quien solo le estiró una mano, la cual Alan tomó con mucho cariño y cuidado; ambos se sonrieron. Erik y el rubio, identificado como Ronald Knox, también se acercaron. William suspiró, sintiéndose al fin aliviado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El oleaje del mar cantaba en ese crepúsculo, interrumpido, parcialmente por el barco que cortaba las aguas. El sol, quien se despedía más allá del horizonte, pintaba el cielo y el océano de dorado, naranja y rojo, mientras una tibia briza le acariciaba sus largos cabellos rojos.

-Grell…-dijo un hombre de mayor estatura y cabello negro corto, mientras caminaba hacia la proa. El mencionado se giró lentamente para sonreírle con ternura

-es hermoso…-susurró regresando su atención al atardecer, mientras William le abrazaba con ternura la cintura

-ya lo creo… -indicó suavemente. Grell se volvió un poco y ambos se besaron, mientras el barco continuaba su trayecto hacia una nueva vida más allá del mar, más allá del pesado, en donde ahora sí podrían vivir sus vidas de verdad uno a lado del otro para siempre.

Fin

Y ahora sí, con esto se marca el final total del fic T-T espero que les haya gustado mucho y lo disfrutaran :3 Este fic tiene mucho amor porque fue el primero 100% Grelliam que hice y el concluirlo fue muy doloroso, sin embargo, estoy satisfecha con ambos finales XP porque siento que en ambos logré el efecto buscado :3

Y al final no hay final, solo nuevos comienzos porque aún tengo mi otro fic de comedia y estoy pensando en otros tres AU Grelliam (como que me gustan los AU XD) los cuales publicaré próximamente y prometen también ser muy intensos XP

Gracias por leer y este no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto! DEATH! :3


End file.
